As agruras de ser,bem,de ser eu
by Niril
Summary: Como vocês sabem,o difícil não é fácil.
1. Bradley James

_Isso é só um teste,for now._

_Vocês não sabem como foi difícil adequar essa fic a um casal em especial,foi muito difícil decidir. De verdade. Eu fiz e apaguei várias vezes até chegar neste , mas ainda não tenho muito certeza._

_Mas enfim,reviews for me darlings!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Bradley James¹**

Tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Não vou começar a hiperventilar. Não vou, eu juro.

Ah, Cara!Ele sorriu pra mim!Vou morrer!Morrer, MOR-RER!

"Oi Marlene!"

"Oh, James. Eu não tinha te visto!" Cof-cof, MEN-TI-RO-SA! "Como vai?"

"Vou bem e você?"

"Eu vou bem também. Eu...".

"Viu, você, por um acaso, não copiou a matéria da aula de história da magia, copiou?"

Hunf. Interesseiro!Tudo bem que eu não copiei pois não estou no ano dele . Mas _ele parece_ não saber disso e só veio falar comigo por ter faltado à aula. Se ele soubesse... eu nunca copio.E como ele pode não saber que estou no sexto ano e não no sétimo?!Tudo bem que minha melhor amiga é do sétimo , mas mesmo assim. Pessoa ligeiramente egocÊntrica não? Mas ok, ele pode.

"Sim. Eu copiei James." O quê?Calada boca!Maldição!Tudo bem , eu posso ter falhado ao dizer isso, mas agora jogarei duro!Não vai ser tão fácil assim me dobrar rapazinho!E de qualquer forma posso copiar mais tarde, caso eu realmente vá emprestar. O que não sei se vou, visto que eu tenho um pouco de dignidade sobrando.

Oh!Ele está sorrindo. Aquele sorriso enviesado que mostra seu incisivo ligeiramente torto e me deixa completamente... idiota.

"Você poderia me emprestar?"

"Claro James."

"Muito obrigado. Não estou conseguindo escrever direito desde o jogo sabe? Aquela última goles que Potter mandou pegou de jeito no meu dedo. Acho que deve ter trincado ou algo assim.E realmente não estou a fim de perder tempo para ir até a enfermaria."

Assinto tentando parecer inteligente e solidária, mas sei que devo estar com a cara de uma besta estupidificada. Afinal é James!Bradley James. Meu verdadeiro e profundo amor desde o primeiro ano em que entrei nesse colégio!Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts!

Eu digo que vou buscar meu pergaminho e entrego mais tarde. Depois assisto enquanto ele vai embora,caminhando pelo pátio e cumprimentando pessoas aqui e ali. O cabelo loiro balançando com o vento. Ai ai.

Eu disse que vou emprestar minhas anotações? Eu sequer estou no ano dele MEUDEUSDOCÈU!Eu _não_ tenho anotações!

E nem resto de dignidade alguma pelo visto.

Tudo bem , talvez alguma eu possua. Tenho certeza de que não deixei transparecer minha total e irrestrita devoção. Ora, a quem estou tentando enganar. Um trasgo surdo, vesgo e mudo perceberia!

Maldito Potter!

Já não basta ter me trocado por Lilly Evans agora quer destruir os ossos-bons e belos ossos - de meu novo/antigo verdadeiro amor?Será que um dedo torto é tão atraente quanto um dente torto?Uh... provavelmente não.

Ok. Agora onde vou arranjar as tais anotações?Não que isso vá me deixar preocupada, qualquer coisa eu digo que as perdi.

Um súbito surto de clareza ilumina minha mente enquanto me encaminho para o refeitório - ou como diria minha babá espanhola, Guadalupe, el gran comedor. Sei quem pode me arranjar as tais anotações.

James!

O Potter, não o Bradley.

Potter, maldito seja, agora é "amigo" de Lilly Evans, ex-amiga e atual desgosto n° 1, o que faz com que ele tenha acesso as anotações dela, que sempre anota tudo. Não sei por que ela faz isso, visto que é uma garota deveras inteligente e que provavelmente apreende conhecimento por osmose.

Eu já mencionei o quanto ela é bonita?E legal? Eu já falei que ela é muito legal?Eu já disse, por um acaso, que a odeio mais que tudo no mundo?Eu já expliquei que por mais que eu queira não consigo ficar com ódio dela de verdade?Mesmo ela quase estando agora com meu ex e no passado ter estado com meu futuro atual ?Essa garota deve gostar muito de James. Ambos. O Potter e o Bradley. Eu informei que, na verdade, ela não sabe que a "odeio"?

Deu pra perceber a profundidade do meu caos?

Passo por algumas pessoas que olham pra mim de relance e depois riem. Sim , elas riem.

Elas riem, pois eu fui trocada no altar por James. O Potter, não o Bradley. Na verdade isso não é verdade. O fato é que depois que eu e James, o Potter, não o Bradley, terminamos eu entrei meio que numa fase rebelde. Peguei alguns caras do quinto ano, sim eu sou praticamente uma aliciadora de menores, mas é sério,os garotos do quinto ano são os MAIS bonitos, e cortei a franja. E quando eu digo que cortei a franja, eu quero dizer que eu, Marlene L. Mackinnon, peguei uma tesoura e picotei meu cabelo. O que transformou isso que fica por sobre a minha testa num til, o til que minha babá espanhola Guadalupe usa quando me chama de niña, com uma ponta agressiva. Um til com uma ponta agressiva. Eu não mereço isso!Por mais que use a poção alisante , que aprendi a fazer num momento de tédio na aula do Slughorn, a maldita franja não obedece. Maldita Inglaterra com seu tempo úmido!Estou certa que se estivesse na Espanha isso não aconteceria. Estou certa que lá também não precisaria ter que caçar anotações, pois lá eu me apaixonaria por um tocador de flamenco e nós dois sairíamos pelo mundo bailando!

Me jogo na mesa e me afundo em pudim de rim e depois em bolo de chocolate com creme,frutas com creme,creme com creme.

Eu terei guloseimas pra comer hoje e quilos a mais pra me arrepender amanhã, mas isso não vem ao caso. Acabarei com tanto açúcar no sangue que ficarei chapada e cheia de coragem pra ir pedir aquilo que devo pedir. Para aquela pessoa.

Viro um copo de suco de abóbora desejando que fosse cicuta, levanto da mesa e vou em direção a Lilly que se encontra na outra ponta.Não vejo James em lugar algum. Oh ,droga!Terei que ir direto a fonte. Lilly está sentada, estranhamente, sozinha. O rosto apoiado na mão e um olhar perdido.

"E aí, Lilly?" Digo sentando em frente a ela.

"Oh. Olá, Marlene!"

Um silêncio incômodo me dá um tapa na cara enquanto eu engulo em seco tentando criar coragem de pedir. Oh, Merlin!

"Uh... você tem as anotações da aula de história da magia?"

Ela fica encarando a minha blusa e disfarçadamente olho pra baixo pra ver se tem creme ou molho no meu suéter. Não tem.

"Lilly?" Chamo depois de esperar uma eternidade pela resposta. Tudo bem, devem ter sido alguns minutos, mas para uma pessoa com apenas fiapos de dignidade ,como eu, parece uma era inteira.

"O quê?" Ela pergunta parecendo confusa.

"As anotações."Estou começando a me irritar.

"Desculpe, eu não... não copiei nada. Tenho que ir."

Ela se levanta, pega a bolsa e some.

Tipo, alou!

O que eu vou fazer?Preciso dessas anotações para James!O Bradley, não o Potter. O que há de errado com ela?Talvez James saiba. O Potter, não o Bradley. Deus, estou curiosa agora!

Ouço uma risada rouca e me viro imediatamente. Mas Sirius está acompanhado apenas de Remo que sorri contido de alguma coisa, provavelmente uma coisa maliciosa e arrogante, que Sirius deve ter dito.

Remo! Ele com certeza deve ter anotado tudo.

"Oi Remo. Você por acaso tem as anotações da aula de história da magia?"

"Oi, pra você também Mckinnon."

"Oi Sirius." Digo sem nem sequer olhar pra ele. A vergonha dói.

Logo depois do fim do meu prévio relacionamento em que peguei alguns garotos do quinto ano, como já disse, também dei uma geral no sétimo. Começando com Franco Longboton e terminando com Sirius Black.

Devo mencionar que quase peguei Remo Lupin ,só não aconteceu nada porque quando estávamos prestes a nos entender ele adoeceu e ficou quase um mês fora e aí eu já tinha ficado com Sirius. Provavelmente eu deva mencionar também que beijar Sirius Black era uma das coisas que constava na minha lista de: _Coisas a fazer antes de me formar._ Querendo ou não o homem é uma lenda e eu gosto de ter embasamento para acreditar nas coisas. Bom, mas o negócio é que depois de nosso pequeno ... caso ele ficou bravo comigo. Por algum motivo. Deus sabe o porquê!

Sim, eu sou uma vaca, eu admito. Mas não uma vaca legal, daquelas que parecem ter 1000 kg de pura mansidão bovina , genes bons para serem passados adiante e todas aquelas boas características,que eu não sei quais são mas certamente não possuo, que uma vaca legal deve ter. Eu sou uma vaca má que anda pelos pastos atacando pessoas inocentes que saem para pegar flores do campo. Uma vaca que chuta o baldinho do leiteiro quando ele está tentando ordenhar. Uma vaca que chifra suas amigas vacas quando elas não estão olhando. Essa sou eu.

"Tenho Lene. Você quer?"

"Oh, sim! Por favor!"

"Vou pegar pra você, eu deixei lá no dormitório."

"Não precisa ser agora, tudo bem."

"Não. Eu tenho que pegar uma coisa lá em cima de qualquer forma. Já volto."

Ele é muito gentil. Pessoas gentis como ele não deviam ter contato com pessoas (vacas?) horríveis como eu. Pessoas gentis, como ele, saberiam o porquê do comportamento bizarro de Lilly, pseudo ex-amiga, Evans. Pois pessoas gentis fazem com que os outros as queiram usar como receptáculo de desgraças. Será que ele me contaria?

"Para quê você quer as anotações?" Sirius interrompe meu devanear sobre o mistério ruivo.

"Ora" e sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho "para ver a matéria que vou ter ano que vem." Merlin!Não, Hermes Trimesgisto!Porque eu tenho que ficar vermelha só por pensar em James?O Bradley, não o Potter.

"Você nunca copia nada e sequer estuda."

"Eu estudo sim!" Retruco beligerante.

"Você usa seus pergaminhos como bilhetes!Você me contou!"

"Não uso mais!" Digo extremamente irritada sacudindo tanto a cabeça que quase como meu próprio cabelo e quase enfio meu til com ponta agressiva dentro do prato de um primeiranista, particularmente baixo, que passa ao nosso lado.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde que... o que te interessa o que eu faço com meus pergaminhos? Eles são meus, não são?"

"Você está fazendo isso para chegar perto dele!Quer copiar a matéria porque sabe que ele não copia e quer oferecer pro James!" Ele diz estreitando os olhos como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algum segredo secreto.

"O Bradley, não o Potter."

Que porra é essa?O que há de errado comigo?Porque minha boca diz coisas que não deveria?Porque meu corpo, meu próprio corpo, me atraiçoa nas horas de necessidade?Porque, bom Deus?Por quê?

Se continuar assim, um dia vão me oferecer arsênico e minha boca danada aceitará e beberá contra minha vontade!

"Assim não dá pra viver." Lamento antes de esconder meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Quer dizer que você gosta do Bradley James." Ele constata numa voz neutra enquanto eu estou prestes a sair correndo e me arremessar dentro do lago. Com alguma sorte a lula gigante me toma por um petisco e me devora. O que seria difícil, pois petiscos não têm tils com pontas agressivas.

"Interessante."

"O quê?"Levanto a cabeça de modo que possa olhá-lo , mas sem que meu rosto saia totalmente dos braços.

"Você gostar de Bradley James."

"Por quê?" Pergunto levantando totalmente e tentando não demonstrar interesse.

"Por nada, eu só não sabia o que dizer para fazer você parar com seu ataque de auto-piedade." Ele responde piscando daquele jeito malicioso que me faz sentir desafiada.

Olho para ele chocada e me encolho emburrada no assento, esperando Remo voltar.

Quando ele volta pego o pergaminho, agradeço e vou embora.

Ah!Droga!Esqueci de perguntar sobre o mistério ruivo!

Maldição!Tenho que correr para aula de poções agora e ainda preciso passar o pergaminho a limpo. Depois tentarei descobrir. Perry deve saber de alguma coisa,ela e Lilly são amigas e dividem o quarto.

Mas pensando nisso agora... onde eu coloquei meus pergaminhos pra poder mandar bilhete?

* * *

_¹:Procurem por Bradley James no google, vale a pena._


	2. Parsley,Prune e Peter

_Oi bens!_

_Reviews for minha fic! Muitos , please , ou morrerei!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Parsley¹,Prune e Peter**

* * *

Só consigo ver Perry quando chega a hora do jantar e ela, como sempre, está sentada sozinha lendo um jornal trouxa. Bebericando de leve uma taça de chá e mordiscando um pouco de guisado e pão. Perry come muito pouco e , por isso, é tão magra que suas pernas longas são da finura do meu braço. Usa sempre os cabelos loiros e finos presos numa trança mal-feita e nunca parece estar prestando atenção em nada , o que não é verdade , pois ela é muito,e eu digo muito observadora! Percebeu que eu tinha perdido minha virgindade no momento que colocou os olhos em mim , me jogou dentro do banheiro no trem e me fez contar timtim por timtim toda a história, no começo desse semestre.

Perry é minha amiga desde sempre, quer dizer, desde que eu vim para escola. Foi com ela que eu sentei no vagão pela primeira vez, foi ela que derramou suco de abóbora nas minhas vestes quatro vezes seguidas, foi ela quem me defendeu quando eu briguei com Bellatriz Black no meu terceiro ano, foi com ela que eu aprendi a gostar de música trouxa e foi ela que me emprestou a fórmula da poção contra meu til com ponta agressiva. Foi no ombro dela que eu chorei quando ouvi James murmurando- bem não quero falar sobre isso. O que importa é que foi ela quem me ouviu e me ajudou!

E agora ela vem e me diz que vai se mudar!Assim do nada!

"Você sabe que meus pais se preocupam com essa história toda de perseguição aos não bruxos Len. Eles se preocupam com Peter."

Peter é o irmão mais velho de Perry e ele é um aborto. Ela tem outra irmã, a Prune. É, eu sei. Que espécie de nome é esse?Acontece que Perry, na verdade, se chama Parsley!Parsley!Pelo amor de Merlin!Que espécie de pais colocam o nome de sua filha mais nova de Parsley!E Prune, meu Deus do céu!Prune!O sr. e a sra. Mallory deviam estar jogando scrabble e viram "Prune" escrito numa diagonal invertida ,e ,vai saber porquê,acharam um bom nome para se colocar. Eu sempre tive para mim que Peter era o filho preferido,é só ver o nome de suas irmãs e o dele. Claramente uma preferência,um nome bonito e normal nele e nomes ridículos em suas irmãs.Não que eu vá dizer para elas que seus nomes são ridículos.Lógico que não! Uma vez Prune veio me perguntar se seu nome era feio - Narcisa Black havia dito que ela só não era mais feia que o próprio nome-e eu disse que seu nome era lindo e me remetia a tardes de verão. Cof-cof, MEN-TI-RO-SA!

Peter conseguiu um estágio para cuidar de raposas voadoras na Austrália, ele é uma espécie de... curandeiro de animais, então todos decidiram ir junto. Até Prune gostou da idéia de acordo com Perry!O que eu duvido pois ela é atada como um carrapicho no namorado.E está adorando o trabalho de fotógrafa para "O Pasquim".

Fico olhando um bom tempo pra Perry, desolada demais pra dizer qualquer coisa.

"Tenho que ir fazer uma tarefa para aula de configuração. A gente se vê depois Lenzinha." Ela beija minha cabeça, dobra o jornal e vai embora.

Aula de configuração?Onde essa menina anda com a cabeça!Nós não temos aula de configuração! É transfiguração, em nome de Merlin!

Às vezes acho que quem deveria ter nascido aborto era Perry. Ela não gosta de Hogwarts, ela não gosta de ficar longe de casa, ela não gosta de quase nenhum dos nossos colegas e ela não gosta de magia. Perry diz que é apenas um jeito de se facilitar às coisas e que é injusto com quem não tem essa facilidade.

Eu não concordo com ela. Magia é algo que só complica a vida, mas eu adoro!

Oh, droga!Não consegui falar do mistério ruivo!

Arre, o que importa!Estou deprimida demais. Perry vai se mudar!Oh, como sofro!

Preciso de açúcar.

* * *

Ah,me sinto melhor!Com cinco barras de chocolate,algumas garrafinhas de chocolate com conhaque e um pirulito depois não há alma que não se encha de regozijo!Nem se tivessem cinco comensais da morte,12 dementadores e minha tia Cassidy aqui eu ficaria deprimida! Nada no mundo poderá me deter!

Acho que estou num pico de energia! Eu quero , quero...quero fazer algo. Mas o quê?

Não há mais ninguém na sala comunal,já passa das duas da manhã e todos estão dormindo. Eu fiquei aqui tentando encontrar um bom momento para falar com Perry , mas ela não me deu nem um segundo de atenção!Fiz todas as minhas tarefas e não me resta nada mais pra me distrair e não estou como sono!O que farei? Ah,já sei!

Subo numa poltrona e começo a pular.

Estou pulando muito satisfeita comigo mesma, sentindo o ar gelado entrar debaixo da minha blusa, quando ouço vozes baixas e sussurradas. Continuo pulando , mas me viro para porta e me deparo com oito olhos me mirando espantados.

Quatro olhos pertencem a James Potter,dois a Sirius Black e dois a Peter. Tudo bem, vergonha!

Paro de pular abruptamente e escorrego pela poltrona até me encontrar sentada e afundando nas almofadas macias.

"O que você está fazendo?"Peter pergunta com um sorriso maldoso.

"Ah,então, eu tava pondo fogo na escola. Sabe como é dando uma de Nero . Você é cego por um acaso?Eu estava pulando,ora essa!O que mais?Achei que o único que usava óculos era o James!"Eu posso ser muito irracional quando estou chapada de açúcar.

"Pergunta imbecil rabicho. Nada mais natural do que alguém ficar pulando que nem uma maluca na poltrona no meio da madrugada. Né , Len?"Sirius arremata se jogando no sofá perto da lareira. Eu acho que ele está tirando uma com a minha cara , mas é só uma suposição.

"Você andou se entupindo de açúcar de novo?"James está sorrindo para mim e eu não me sinto mais com borboletas no estômago com esse sorriso.Não quero mais matá-lo. Graças a Merlin! Mas ainda me ressinto da forma abrupta com que descobri o verdadeiro objeto de sua afeição... tudo bem ,eu já sabia. Todo mundo sabe!

Mas me sinto livre de qualquer modo. Acho que James , o Bradley, não o Potter, me curou de tudo isso.

"Sim."Respondo calmamente me sentindo subitamente entorpecida. Acho que meu pico de energia acaba de ir-se embora."Perry vai se mudar."

"Eu ouvi dizer."James se aproxima de mim e vendo meus olhos fundos e respiração desacelerada franze o cenho."Vou buscar um copo d'água pra você . Peter pegue a ca...as coisas e venha me ajudar."

Hum,que coisa!Mais um mistério. Será que tem a ver com o mistério ruivo?

"Tem a ver com o mistério ruivo?"

"O quê?"James se volta me encarando confuso.

"O mistério ruivo."Repito cada vez mais molemente fechando os olhos."O porque de Lilly andar tão..."Qual era mesmo a palavra?"Jururu."

"Len,você andou bebendo também? Beber sozinha é o primeiro sinal de alcoolismo. Você sabe né?"A voz de Sirius muito baixa e suave invade minha mente . Ele se ajoelha perto de mim e me puxa pra frente quase me fazendo cair de cara no chão.

"Hum...mas foi de leve. Choconhaque sabe?Eu estava muito triste!Perry vai se mudar."

"Nós sabemos." E é Sirius falando de novo. Que loucura doida! Sirius me chamou pelo nome hoje,duas vezes! Será que ele não está mais bravo comigo? Isso seria reconfortante.

Abros os olhos , que parecem pesados e cheios de areia, e só vejo a sala vazia. Sirius segurando minha mão, segurando apenas e me sinto confortavelmente amparada. Quem diria ham? Sirius Black fazendo eu, dentre todas as pessoas, se sentir amparada! Isso é tão esquisito que eu riria se não estivesse tão lesada.

Percebo que James não está mais aqui. Aliás , acho que ele nem deve ter ouvido minha pergunta sobre o mistério ! Grosso! Hunf!

Porque as pessoas estão evitando responder minhas perguntas hoje?Que irritante!

Todos ficam com meias respostas,desvios e...e... Arre!

O que foi isso?

Meu estômago está...está criando vida! Parece que tem uma bola de chumbo querendo subir pela minha garganta!AIMEUDEUS!

"Marlene?"Sirius me olha preocupado."Você tá bem?"

"Uh...não."

E saio correndo para vomitar no banheiro do meu quarto.

* * *

_¹:Parsley significa salsinha. Me pareceu um nome tão bonitinho. Se a filha da Gwin Paltrow pode chamar Apple a minha personagem pode chamar Parsley! Beijosmepokeia!_


	3. Um menino com uma lupa

_Férias enfim!_

_Postarei com mais frequência se,e apenas se, a fonte não secar._

_Euamoférias!_

_Xoxo_

**Um menino com uma lupa**

* * *

Sabe é realmente muito difícil! Deus sabe como consigo manter minha sanidade perante tantas desgraças e infortúnios.

Hoje quando dei por mim estava caída no banheiro do meu quarto com Alice olhando pra mim muito preocupada. Ela me ajudou a levantar e disse que Sirius Black tinha feito um escarcéu tentando, de algum modo, entrar no quarto feminino. O que, obviamente, não deu muito certo. Até que ele resolveu acordar Franco Longbottom, caso sério de Alice, que se comunicou com ela de algum modo e a fez vir me ver e me ajudar. No que sou muito grata, sério!Apesar da minha vergonha. Apesar de alguns meses atrás eu ter dado uns amassos sérios em seu atual quase namorado.

Como estava com uma ânsia violenta resolvi ficar acordada e passar a limpo o pergaminho para James. O que me fez varar a noite e dormir sobre a escrivaninha.

Muito depois, lá pelo meio da amanhã, eu consegui acordar-com um terrível torcicolo-e, somente por ser sábado, arranjei algo para comer. Vi no "Profeta diário" que mais um ataque havia ocorrido e três pessoas estavam desaparecidas. Meu estômago, que desde a noite anterior parecia ter adquirido vida própria, começou a se contorcer de forma tenebrosa. O que me fez abandonar a idéia de repetir o prato de mingau.

Mais tarde tentei falar com Perry, mas ela estava ocupada demais arrumando coisas e providenciando negócios para a viagem. Posso falar?Ela está se saindo terrivelmente mal no papel de melhor amiga!Acho que vou demiti-la e só de pirraça começarei a andar com aquele tenebroso Travers que me chamou pra sair. Ela não vai com a cara dele!

Irrrc!Não. Só a idéia fez meu pobre estômago se contorcer mais ainda e de puro asco. Eca, eca, eca!

Agora estou sentada perto do lago, entediada e com uma terrível dor de cabeça! Cara , é muito difícil!

"Marlene."

Oh!É ele, é ele!Ai, minha nossa! Vou passar mal de nervoso! Porque ele não está no povoado?Porque eu levantei hoje?Porque eu tenho de passar por essas situações terrivelmente constrangedoras?Meu cabelo está baço e sem vida depois da minha noite mal dormida, coloquei uma blusa de lã velha e minhas olheiras devem estar chegando aos meus pés! Porquê eu iria me arrumar se só ficam os pirralhos do segundo e do primeiro ano? Está explicado o por que. Porque James, o Bradley, não o Potter, pode resolver ficar e te pegar no auge da BARANGUICE!!

"Oi!" Estou tentando juntar todos os meus fiapos de dignidade pra ver se consigo fazer uma linha que seja, mas é impossível. Acabo de me lembrar que não escovei os dentes!

"Você ta bem?" Seus olhos azuis passeiam por mim constatando minha chegada ao fundo do poço. Eu quero muito morrer. Dá pra ser?

"Noite mal dormida." Resmungo sem olhar muito pra ele cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

"Ah, claro. Acontece. Sabe as anotações?"

"É verdade. Então eu já..."

"Não precisa mais." Ele tem a rude mania de sempre me interromper! "Greta da Hufflepuf me emprestou."

E cuméquié?Aquela vaca... não,eu sou a vaca. Aquela ... aquele texugo albino?Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Aquela menina não possue melanina no corpo! Não que eu possua muita , mas mesmo assim!

"Hum..." É só o que consigo responder. A raiva, ou meu estômago que criou pernas e resolveu vagar por todo meu ser, entope minha garganta e trava minha traquéia. Sinto como se tivesse um chumaço de algodão impedindo que qualquer som mais humano e articulado saia da minha boca.

"Vou pra Hogsmeade agora, não quer vir comigo?"

O quê?!Ele pensa que é assim?Que todo meu trabalho vai ser recompensado com uma simples ida ao povoado?Nem com uma noite de sexo ardente ele iria conseguir me convencer agora!Ou uma tarde, visto que eu não quereria esperar pela noite, mas de qualquer maneira.

"Olha... hoje eu não vou poder. Tenho uma coisa pra fazer." Pega essa mocinho!Comigo o buraco é mais embaixo! "No próximo pode ser?" O que você achou que eu ia fazer?Dizer um não?Jamais!Só estou postergando as coisas, aumentando o interesse e me dando a chance de ir divinamente arrumada quando formos nos encontrar para dar umas beijocas.

"Por mim tudo bem. Fica combinado então. Próximo fim de semana, eu e você." Dá um sorriso, aquele... o enviesado, vai embora e quase me mata! Por um segundo sinto que meu coração vai sair pela boca!Tudo bem, eu vou sobreviver. Já consegui controlar as pulsações alucinadas do meu coraçãozinho.

Acho que vou tomar um banho, depilar as pernas, escovar os dentes e ficar esperando ele voltar sentada bem em frente à porta de entrada. Muito discretamente, claro. Vou levar um livro pra ler, quem sabe "Estudo de runas antigas". Bah!A quem estou tentando enganar?Vou ver se encontro algum "The moon"¹ em algum lugar.

* * *

Eu vou matar alguém!

Eu realmente fiquei esperando Bradley James voltar de Hogsmeade, mas não achei nenhum "The moon" no castelo então levei um livro de história da magia mesmo. E caí no sono.

Fui acordada por um Sirius Black acompanhado de Aithne O'loughlin. Minha cara amassada no batente da porta e meu braço formigando horrores.

"Vai escolhendo um lugar pra gente na mesa. Eu já vou." Sirius pediu pra loirinha que me olhava com azedume. "Você ta legal?"

"Aham."Assenti ainda meio grogue. Legal da parte dele se preocupar comigo!

"Seus surtos psicóticos estão ficando cada vez mais freqüentes. Tem certeza que você não fugiu do St. Mungus?"

Retiro o que disse. Ele vem com essa história desde que Filch pegou eu e Perry nos chocando contra uma parede no meu quinto ano. Nós havíamos ouvido falar de uma sala que estava cheia de garrafas de wisky de fogo-Jéssica Tomlin havia nos contado-e resolvemos procurar. Afinal, nunca havíamos bebido e estávamos curiosas. E pra explicar isso pro Filch?Há!Foi um Deus nos acuda e Ele não nos acudiu!Filch chamou o diretor e mandou madame Ponfrey nos examinar, a escola toda ficou sabendo. Foi beeeem embaraçoso!

"Hahaha! Você é tão engraçadinho." Ele me olhava com tanta ironia que me encheu de ódio e tive,aliás tive ;sublinhado porque foi uma necessidade muito forte ,tive que dar um chute em sua canela.

"Auuuuuuuu! Mckinnon!" Agora é Mckinnon? Há!

Ele saltitava em um pé só me xingando e tentando me agarrar. Eu me esquivava rindo da desgraça dele até que vi James, o Bradley, não o Potter, vindo dos portões lado a lado, bem juntinho, de Greta da Hufflepuf. Greta! Da Hufflepuf. O texugo albino!

Devo ter ficado tão embasbacada que Sirius conseguiu me pegar. Ele puxou meu braço me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e quase nos fazendo capotar escada abaixo.

"Além de quebrar minha perna quer tentar me matar?" Ele rugiu segurando meus pulsos. Seus olhos cinzentos estreitados até quase parecerem fendas.

"Ora,pare de ser tão dramático!"Eu gritei irritada , tentando arrancar meu braço, sem desgrudar os olhos da cena que me enchia de fúria.

"Hum... acho justo. Você quebra minha perna e o James o seu coração." Um sorrisinho malicioso enfeitava seus lábios quando ele disse isso e notou o que eu estava olhando.

"Grrrrrr!" Não consegui emitir som. Estava tão enfurecida que pude apenas grunhir. Grunhir e empurrar Sirius escada abaixo! Ops.

O que me trouxe onde estou agora, a diretoria. O que me levou a minha punição, detenção por três semanas. O que vai me impedir de realizar meu sonho, o encontro com James!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!

Deus só pode estar brincando comigo. Ele olha pra mim e diz "Ahá! Te peguei sua danada!Agora quero ver você sair dessa!HUHUHU!"

Eu fui criada na igreja anglicana, apesar de ser bruxa, pois minha avó materna, Margareth, era trouxa e muito devota. Sempre me disseram que Deus era um tiozão legal, com barbas longas, um cajado na mão e um gosto pessoal por sardinhas em lata. Pelo menos era o que minha avó me dizia quando eu me recusava a abrir as latas pro patê de domingo. Me sujavam de óleo,oras!

Mas isso é tudo balela!Deus é um menino gordinho, com um sorriso levado, que vai ao jardim com sua grande lupa e queima os insetinhos indefesos. Indefesos como eu! Queima parte por parte para saborear nosso sofrimento!

Hum...se ele realmente for isso talvez não seja uma boa deixar ele saber que eu descobri. Retiro o que disse,viu Senhor?Era brincadeira. Te peguei!Hahaha.

Medo!

* * *

_¹:Alusão ao The Sun! Hahaha. Como eu sou engraçada. ¬¬_

* * *


	4. Cabelos negros

_No reviews! Sério mesmo? Hunf. Que triste! Postarei mesmo assim._

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

Cabelos Negros**

* * *

Maldito Black!

Aliás, esse nome deve ser uma espécie de mau agouro. Estou quase certa.

Ninguém nessa família presta!A Bellatrix é uma doida ensandecida, a Andrômeda é absurdamente alheia a tudo e a todos-mas é um amorzinho, eu reconheço-, a Narcisa é uma cobrinha peçonhenta, o Sirius é um martírio na minha vida e o Régulo, bem, o Régulo é um gostoso-não que Sirius não seja e ele é - e completamente soturno. Toda vez que Lune, minha coruja, olha pra ele no refeitório fica sofrendo por dias de estresse pós traumático. É sério. Ela vê aquele olhar pesado, cheio de tédio e amargura, e começa a se arrepiar, arrulhar violentamente e depois se recusa a fazer entregas!Só consigo convencê-la a voltar a fazer seu trabalho quando lhe prometo uns golinhos de cerveja amanteigada.

Mas por causa de ele, o Sirius, ser um molóide e ter tombado escada abaixo e quebrado um dedinho-UM DEDINHO!-tive que polir, sem usar magia, todos, e eu disse TODOS os troféus desta escola. E cara, são muitos. Tem troféu de quadribol, de serviços prestados, de melhor poção preparada, de maior número de ossos quebrados no torneio tribruxo e, acredite se quiser, de melhor mordida numa torta de mirtilo!ME-LHOR-MOR-DI-DA-NU-MA-TOR-TA-DE-MIR-TI-LO!Entre outros absurdos.

Fui obrigada a fazer um zilhão de rondas com Hagrid-o guarda-caça-, tive de auxiliar os monitores, arrumei todas as xícaras da aula de adivinhação e coei todas as poções de cabelo-cabeludo pro professor Slughorn-que está cada vez mais careca, não importa o que ele faça. Entre outras atividades tenebrosas.

E o pior de tudo,a coisa que mais me enfureceu,tive que desmarcar o encontro com JAMES!O Bradley, não o Potter. Foi horrível!Ele ficou tão chateado!

"James. Eu preciso falar com você." Eu cheguei de mansinho em sua roda de amigos na sexta-feira, sem querer chamar muita atenção. O que foi difícil visto que eu tinha acabado de vir da detenção, onde eu tivera que readubar as mandrágoras e trocá-las de pote.

"Ahm, claro." James respondeu soílicito torcendo o nariz. Ele torceu o nariz porque eu fedia. Porque eu não fui tomar um banho antes?É o que vou me perguntar pelo resto da vida.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... eu não vou poder sair com você." Silêncio. "Por causa da detenção." Silêncio. "Nossa ida ao povoado." Tentei mais uma vez respirando fundo e me contendo para não começar a sapatear e, talvez, empurrar James também.

"Ahhhh sim, claro! Relaxa, não tem problema não. A gente vai outro dia." E voltou a sentar com seus amigos. Muito tristonho eu devo acrescentar.

A quem estou tentando enganar? Ele nem ligou! Eu não mereço fazer parte da Griffindor! Eu sou uma covarde, sem dignidade ou brios! Eu devia fazer parte da fauna da floresta e não do castelo onde os animais sensatos habitam!Se é que se pode chamar esse pessoal de sensato.

E eu soube que ele chamou Aithne O'loughlin para ir com ele no meu lugar!Eu esperei até o último minuto para impedir que ele conseguisse me substituir, mas não deu. O maldito do Black terminou com ela há dois dias e ela estava livre, leve e solta e esperando por James na porta da aula de feitiços. Perry me contou!

Agora estou sentada, numa posição bem constrangedora, porém muito estratégica, dentro do armário de vassouras no primeiro andar, esperando Sirius voltar de Hogsmeade. Pois sei que ele passa por aqui quando volta , porque leva seus casinhos para a sala vazia e dá uns últimos amassos. Há!Mas hoje ele não vai poder fazer isso porque hoje eu o punirei por destruir minha vida!Estive pesquisando a tarde toda um modo doloroso de fazê-lo pagar e pensei talvez em _alarte ascendare_,várias vezes repetidas. Quem sabe com alguma sorte eu quebro todas as suas costelas. Talvez uma _névoa anti-gravidade_,estive praticando com o gato de Perry-que ela nunca descubra-, e ,com algum esforço, consigo produzir uma bem espessa. Eu poderia usar também _glascius_,mas nem tem tanta graça;colocar fogo deve ser bem mais divertido!_Chamas azuis _possivelmente. Ou o bom e velho _avada kedavra_, simples, prático... normal. E nã não sou uma cria do mal eu juro!Minha vingança é honrada e justificável!

Fico espiando por um vãozinho na porta. Ver se consigo enxergar cabelos negros esvoaçantes. Pois apenas Sirius consegue ter cabelos tão pretos e tão bonitos. Quer dizer, sua prima Bellatrix tem o cabelo mais bonito que já vi na vida! É longo, liso, preto, brilhante e macio. Eu sei que é macio, pois quando brigamos ela invocou minha varinha e eu, sem outra saída, pulei e comecei a puxar sua gadeia. Fui parar na enfermaria com um encolhimento severo do meu olho esquerdo e um dente quebrado mas levei comigo , de troféu, um chumaço daquele cabelo.

Acho que essa coisa de cabelos negros e bonitos deve ser de família. Uma coisa inerente aos Black. Porque já não é injusto o suficiente que todos sejam ricos, bonitos e talentosos. Tudo bem que quase todos não valem o ar que respiram, mas ainda assim.

Se bem que Narcisa é mais loira que Perry, não chega a ser igual ao texugo albino, mas está quase lá. E Régulo tem cabelos de um castanho mais claro que o meu. O que acho bastante sensual.Não os cabelos mais claros que os meus em si,mas os cabelos dele propriamente ditos.São esvoaçantes quase como os do Sirius.

Será que ele demora muito?Estou com fome.

Ouço passos!Deve ser ele.

Eles estão vindo.

Ahhhh. Alguma coisa esbarrou na minha mão. Engulo em seco e me demoro alguns muitos segundos até criar coragem de trazer luz ao armário.

"Lumus." Estou tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para que eles não me ouçam quando ilumino um serzinho peludo cheio de braços e pernas. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Fada mordente! Fada mordente!" Saio desesperada de dentro do armário me debatendo como uma louca. Vou correndo até a sala vazia, onde espero poder fazer uma barricada com as mesas quebradas que tem lá dentro, até que Sirius esteja ao meu alcance e possa me resgatar. Quando entro tropeço em algo e me estabaco no chão.

Meio desorientada demoro a perceber no que foi que eu tropecei. São os dois, Sirius e Aithne seminus e me olhando muito espantados. Como eles passaram por mim sem eu perceber??

Eu já contei minha teoria de que Deus é um menino com uma lupa?


	5. Eu e ele

**

* * *

**

**Eu e ele**

* * *

Tudo bem. Eu não vou começar a ficar vermelha. Talvez roxa, mas vermelha nunca!

Aithne está se vestindo e Sirius acabou de terminar de abotoar as calças. Sentou no chão perto de mim e está falando algo pra namoradinha. Continuo no chão, mas agora estou composta. Sentei-me rente a parede, o mais longe que pude de Aithne porque ela parece querer me bater.

AIMEUDEUS!

Ela está vindo em minha direção e acho que não estou em condições emocionais de me defender. A vergonha trava minhas pernas. Assim como o álcool faz meu estômago criar vida própria e a presença de garotos bonitos faz minha boca enlouquecer. Eu sou um ser estranho, eu sei.

Ela não me bateu. Ainda, pelo menos. Aithne está parada diante de mim me olhando e falando, mas só consigo prestar atenção em sua blusa. Uau!Que blusa bonita!De lã branca com uma gola interessante. Será que ela me diria onde comprou?

"Vamos?"

Será que ela vai me levar na loja??Que legal seria de sua parte!Eu pensaria menos mal dela se ela fizesse isso. Continuo sentada a encarando, os olhos piscando ingenuamente e um sorriso amistoso no canto dos lábios.

"Sai logo!" Ela se abaixa e puxa algo que estava embaixo de mim me fazendo escorregar no chão. R-U-D-E!

"A gente se vê mais tarde Sissi." Ela amarra o suéter , que estava sob mim, na cintura. Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius se estreitam ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso e a garota, percebendo a desaprovação dele, lhe dá um beijo e vai embora.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ah, cara!Eu odeio estes silêncios!Eles geralmente são precedidos por alguma coisa errada, ou rude, ou sem noção, ou nada a ver que eu falei. Não que dessa vez eu tenha feito nada de absurdo. Quer dizer, tirando o fato de eu ter irrompido desembestada,que nem uma morsa manca, em seu ninho de amor, mas... isso nem é tão grave , visto que ele acabou com qualquer chance minha de ter também um ninho de amor com James.O Bradley,não o o Potter. Com o Potter eu já tive,quer dizer,mais ou menos e bem...com o próprio Sirius também , mas isso não vem ao caso.

"Então..."Ele começa e não termina. Mas não pense que ele está sem jeito .Sirius A. Black nunca ,e eu digo nunca, fica sem jeito. Ele está é se divertindo! Sorrindo aquele sorriso que não move os músculos,aquele sorriso que começa em seu queixo e termina em seus olhos e que me faz querer morrer,M-O-R-R-E-R!Eu não sei bem de quê, mas me faz querer morrer.

"Então...você não tinha terminado com Aithne O'Loughlin?" Eu pergunto por fim,sentindo a dúvida , e a curiosidade, se espalharem pelo meu ser. Pois até onde eu sei Aithne O'Loughlin ia ao povoado com James,o Bradley,não o Potter.

"Ah, bem ..." ele esfrega os olhos e tenta esconder o sorriso sacana que aparece em seu rosto " James não fez um bom trabalho a entretendo e como eu não tinha nada para fazer ... tomei para mim essa tarefa."

Meus olhos azuis devem estar do tamanho de pratos de tão arregalados que ficaram ao ouvir tamanha vaquisse. Pude sentir até minhas pupilas aumentarem! Quer dizer, nem eu sou uma vaca tão grande assim! A garota vai com um e volta com outro?? E Sirius meumerlin do céu , como pode ser tão cachorro? Deus!Merlin!Hermes Trismegisto!Porque eu fui me meter com ele? Como fui me meter nessa enrasc... Ahhh!Me lembrei!Ele arruinou a minha vida!

E antes que possa me conter já lhe dei um murro no braço e pulei em seu pescoço. Sirius agarra as minhas mãos que tentam enforca-lo. De brincadeirinha, é claro. Cof-cof. MEN-TI-RO-SA!

"Você tá maluca menina?" Ele esbraveja conseguindo me segurar, virando e me prendendo no chão.

"Você arruinou minha vida! Por sua culpa eu estou na detenção e não vou poder sair com o James! O Bradley, não o Potter!" Grito me retorcendo como um verme enlouquecido.

"Cuméqueé? Você endoideceu de vez. Você me jogou da escada! Eu podia ter morrido."

"Mas é uma menina mesmo! Pára de ser tão dramático! São só 25 degraus!"

"Menina?" Seus olhos se estreitam até quase parecerem fendas. Aquele brilho perigoso, que reluz no fundo deles, agora bem na superfície. Nem com Aithne chamando-o de Sissi ele ficou assim. Apoiando o corpo no meu e, ainda segurando minhas mãos, aproxima a boca do meu ouvido. "Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe como eu não sou, nem em pensamento, uma menina."

Congelo no lugar.

"Ou você quer que eu te ajude a lembrar o quanto eu sou homem?"

Não consigo me mover, estou pregada. Não consigo nem respirar, estou em choque!Vou morrer em dez, nove, oito...

Acho que minha paralisia chama sua atenção. O completo espanto misturado a um pouco de terror em minha expressão fazem ele recuar.

"Eu to brincando Len. Não precisa parecer tão apavorada." Sirius me puxa até eu estar sentada em sua frente. Como ele consegue falar sobre isso? Assim tão de boa?

"Você disse, não, você prometeu que não ia mais falar sobre isso!"

"É. Mas não vejo porque não." Ele se recosta sobre os próprios braços e parece estar se divertindo com minha cara de pavor alucinado.

"Não vê porque não? Como não vê por que não? É algo íntimo! É algo nosso, é algo que não devia ter acontecido!" Minhas mãos estão frias. Deus, eu preciso me acalmar!Afinal, se eu for pensar direito talvez não seja... ah mas é.É grande coisa sim!

"Exatamente. Como você disse, é algo nosso." Ele aponta pra ele mesmo e depois pra mim, um sorriso de canto o deixando devastadoramente lindo. "Eu tenho o direito de falar sobre isso."

"Você não contou pra ninguém, contou?" Me aproximo dele com um fio de voz.

"Não Len. Não contei." Ele responde suspirando. Sirius fica me encarando por um tempo, se desfaz da posição relaxada e esticando a mão põe uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Você contou?"

"Contei pra Perry e pra Dulce." Murmuro olhando ao redor, com medo de que outro maluco vá entrar na sala correndo e gritando "Fadas mordentes!" e tropece na gente.

"Ah, vamos Lene. Eu não me lembro de você ter achado tão ruim assim." Sua voz parece brincalhona, porém, percebo insegurança debaixo da arrogância costumeira.

"Não é isso. É só que foi muito repentino. Eu ainda não assimilei muito bem."

Não consigo explicar melhor do que isso e não consigo deixar de pensar naquele dia.

Eu tinha acabado... tudo bem, acabado é exagero. Havia sido recentemente rejeitada por James,o Potter,não o Bradley, e estava na fase rebelde.Nós já estávamos de férias mas Potter são meus vizinhos,ou seja,eu nunca mais fui até meu próprio jardim com medo de esbarrar no meu ex-affair.

Certo dia porém , obrigada por minha babá, fui até o jardim. Dar uma volta,tomar um pouco de Sol,respirar um pouco de ar fresco,essas firulices todas.

"Mckinnon." Era Sirius chamando. Ele estava no pequeno parque que fica na divisa de nossas casas, deitado sob um salgueiro.

"Olá." Eu sorri sem jeito me aproximando dele. Meu vestido verde e minha trança voando com o vento morno. "O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?"

"Os Potter estão recebendo visitas e eu não estou com saco pra ser educado com as primas chatas do James."

"Era só você aparecer que elas não iam nem ligar se você estivesse sendo educado ou não." Ele deu de ombros displicentemente e eu ri. Achava, aliás, ainda acho a forma de ele aceitar tão naturalmente a adoração que as mulheres têm por ele muito engraçada. Um pouco revoltante, é claro, mas mesmo assim hilariante.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui fora sozinha?"

"Ah, minha babá me obrigou."

"Babá?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em descrença.

"Ahm, eu quis dizer a babá da minha irmã." Ora, Guadalupe foi minha babá antes de ser babá de Julie. Nada mais justo que eu ache que ela ainda é minha babá. Hunf.

"Pela sua altura ninguém acharia estranho você ter uma babá."

"Sirius!" Dei um chute em seu pé antes de começar a rir.

Ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo e eu descobri naquela tarde que Sirius era engraçado, bastante sarcástico e mais maldoso do que eu imaginava.

Eu estava realmente admirada de como ele era bonito, não que eu já não soubesse. Mas nunca tinha me dado conta o quanto.

"Porque você terminou com James?" Ele perguntou por fim. Os dois deitados ,lado a lado, na grama quente.

"Ele não me ama." Eu respondi de má vontade. Achei que ele não iria tocar no assunto e teria ficado realmente grata se ele não tivesse.

"Você o ama?"

"Não é tão simples."

"Ama ou não?"

"Não, não amo. Mas dói ser rejeitada! Mesmo eu não sentindo nada por ele. Quer dizer, eu gosto dele. Muito. Mas acho que não de um jeito romântico."

"Então porque estava com ele?"

Ponderei por um momento e a resposta me fez ficar com vergonha de mim mesma, então tapei os olhos com o braço e fiquei quieta. Não queria responder.

Sirius se debruçou sobre mim retirando meu braço do caminho.

"Por quê?"

O Sol, maldito seja, batia deixando uma aureola dourada em volta de seus cabelos escuros. Seu toque era macio de encontro a minha pele e eu, de repente, fiquei sem ar.

"Porque ele estava à mão." Eu havia terminado com meu ex-namorado e estava me sentindo sozinha, nada de julgamentos. Grata!

"E isso é o suficiente?" Quando dei por mim, meus braços estavam enroscados em sua nuca e ele acariciava minha bochecha. As pontas do seu cabelo fazendo cócegas no meu rosto.

"Às vezes é."

E até hoje eu não sei quem beijou quem. Só o que eu sei é que nós estávamos nos beijando. Sirius sugava meu lábio inferior e minhas mãos se perdiam dentro de sua camisa. Ele beijava tão bem, com tanta vontade que me foi subindo um calor, uma onda quente que vinha não sei de onde e se espalhava pelo meu peito, pescoço e rosto me fazendo ofegar.

É sério!Eu não sei o que me deu. Meu único namorado sério tinha sido Liev Abnelbam, é eu sei, eu tenho O dom para gostar de gente com nome estranho, e o máximo que chegamos a fazer foi... nada. Eu não deixava ele pôr as mãos na minha cintura! E com James, o Potter, não o Bradley, só dormimos juntos uma vez. Mas dormimos mesmo, depois de um treino de quadribol particularmente puxado, que foi quando eu ouvi... bem, deixa pra lá.E agora eu estava deixando Sirius passar as mãos nas minhas coxas!NAS MINHAS COXAS,MEUMERLINDOCÉU!

Seus beijos no meu pescoço me deixavam quase catatônica e cada vez que eu mordia seus lábios ele murmurava. Quando dei por mim eu havia desabotoado sua camisa, pois eu realmente, e eu digo realmente, precisava sentir sua pele mais próxima e ele abrira meu vestido e eu estava só de calcinha e sutiã. E nem era minha lingerie mais bonita. Era a confortável de algodão, que tem o elástico meio frouxo. Sirius não parecia se importar com minha lingerie da vergonha e nem eu estava me importando, eu só queria que ele me apertasse mais forte e acabasse com aquela necessidade que estava começando a doer.

E foi o que ele fez. Bem devagar, com muito cuidado para não me assustar, ele retirou o resto das minhas roupas e as dele. E com mais cuidado ainda ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas e então, aconteceu. Ali, a luz do dia entre a minha casa e a casa do James, o Potter, não o Bradley, eu fiz sexo com Sirius . Onde qualquer um poderia nos ver, sobre a grama e debaixo de um salgueiro chorão. A cada investida eu sentia como se meu corpo estivesse fundindo ao dele e quando ele beijou meu mamilo eu quase desmaiei. Foi silencioso , foi estranho , não foi nem um pouco sexy , mas foi bom.

No fim fiquei deitada em seu peito, ele acariciando meu cabelo, nossas pernas enroscadas e meu corpo meio dolorido. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como agir e não sabia o que pensar. Afinal era minha primeira vez.

Um tempo depois eu percebi que Sirius adormecera, com todo cuidado do mundo saí de seus braços, vesti minhas roupas e corri sem olhar pra trás. Só parei ao entrar em casa, onde me joguei na cama de minha irmã mais velha chorando e contei pra ela o que tinha acontecido. Dulce ficou muito brava e quis ir matá-lo, só não o fez porque eu não permiti. Afinal, eu tinha querido que aquilo acontecesse, só estava assustada. Me sentia diferente,me sentia ligada a ele de algum modo e aquilo tava me dando muito medo! Então fugi pra casa da minha madrinha e só saí de lá uns dias antes da volta as aulas.

E aqui estou agora. Fugir não adiantou de nada!

"Você tava pensando naquele dia?" Sirius interrompe meus devaneios. Ele sorri pra mim de modo que sinto minhas bochechas ficando imediatamente quentes. E provavelmente muito vermelhas.

"Não. Não estava." Minto olhando pro chão, com medo do que ele possa ver nos meus olhos e eu nos dele.

"Tava sim Len. Tudo bem" Sirius acrescenta e abre a porta "eu também estava." Levanto os olhos e antes que ele possa sair vejo seu rosto sério a me encarar.


	6. O mistério ruivo

_Ok,nenhum review. Isso deve querer dizer alguma coisa._

_Bem...nunca fui muito boa em ler sinais ,então here it is. Another chapter._

_Review me._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**O mistério ruivo**

* * *

Ok. Eu posso. É fácil. Eu consigo.

Ô merda, merdona, merdinha!Por Hermes Trismegisto. Não dá. Não vou, é o fim.

Perry agarra meu braço e me puxa escada abaixo em direção a sala comunal. Eu agarro as pedras da parede, me jogo no chão, esperneio, mas ela acaba me vencendo. Ela é incrivelmente forte para alguém tão magra.

"Agora você vai lá e pergunta diretamente pra ela. Não era isso que você queria saber? Vá direto a fonte."

"Não posso Perry, não dá."

"Pra mim você pode perguntar?" Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas e a voz sobe uns oitavos de indignação. "Lene como você é fofoqueira."

Perry é uma garota muito estranha. Ela adora vir comentar os acontecimentos alheios, mas quando eu pergunto uma singela questão ela me acusa de fofoqueira. Hunf.

Me dando um último empurrão, que me faz tropeçar no pesado tapete de lã vermelha e dourada ,Perry vai se sentar perto da lareira ao lado de Remo e Peter.

Eu engulo em seco e chegando perto de Lilly abro a boca para perguntar, mas só o que sai é um guincho estrangulado. Ham-ham. Ela olha pra mim e um sorriso gentil brota em seus lábios.

"Olá." É só o que consigo dizer.

"Olá Lene, como vai?" Ela pergunta docemente ainda sorrindo.

"Eu... eu..." Olho ao redor desconcertada e mastigo o interior da minha boca.

"Você quer sentar?" Ela oferece retirando um alfarrábio imenso ,onde é possível ler na capa "Stelle" , do lugar ao seu lado.

Sento e sorrio agradecida. Ham-ham. Sem olhar muito pra ela junto minha coragem.

"Eu sei que vai parecer xeretisse, mas eu reparei que você tem andado meio..." paro um momento tentando encontrar a palavra certa. A palavra certa seria idiota, mas acho que isso soaria um pouco rude. "desconcentrada." Arremato por fim, feliz com a palavra que encontrei.

Ela olha para mim parecendo levemente divertida. Se recosta no sofá e por um instante acho que não vai me responder mas ela o faz.

"Realmente parece xeretisse" ela diz e eu me sinto ser engolfada pela vergonha "mas eu sei que você realmente se preocupa." Ela termina me fazendo sentir um pouco melhor. "Eu tive... eu passei por uns problemas pessoais neste verão." Sua voz treme um pouco quando ela diz isso e eu me sinto muito mal por tocar num assunto tão delicado, mas não posso me conter, estou realmente preocupada. E curiosa, claro.

"Meus pais" ela continua e sua voz está realmente tremendo muito agora. Ela desvia o olhar para porta e vejo que Sirius e James acabaram de entrar. " sofreram um acidente de carro nestas férias e...eles faleceram."

"AIMINHANOSSA!" Sinto meu coração disparar dentro do peito. Não consigo imaginar como seria perder meus pais!Ou qualquer membro da minha família. Acho que eu preferia morrer junto! "Eu sinto muito Lilly. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível! Por causa da minha curiosidade eu fiz você pensar no assunto. Eu...eu...desculpe."Minha voz morre e me sinto muito ,muito mal. Eu sou realmente...hunf.

"Calma Len." Ela diz enxugando o canto dos olhos e pegando na minha mão. "Não é como se eu conseguisse esquecer e além do mais,é gentil da sua parte se preocupar comigo."

Tudo bem agora eu me sinto ainda pior.

"Lilly" começo baixinho sem olhar em seus olhos "eu vim perguntar, pois estava curiosa. Foi a curiosidade que me moveu. Perry não quis me contar e eu..." sacudo a cabeça desconsolada. "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível."

"Lene você não é uma pessoa horrível." Ela afirma veementemente. "Você se menospreza demais." E dando um apertão gentil em minha mãe ela se levanta e vai em direção ao quadro da dama gorda. E é logo seguida por James.O que acho muito bom , pois ela parece precisa de uma boa companhia depois que a vaca aqui acabou com sua alegria de viver.

Fico imersa em minha própria vergonha. Perry joga xadrez bruxo com Remo e Peter palpita de tempos em tempos. Sirius olha entediado pela janela enquanto umas garotas do terceiro ano fazem barulhinhos tentando chamar sua atenção.

Será que a Lula gigante comeria uma pessoa que além de ser má e terrível é possuidora de um til com ponta agressiva?

"Porque você está com essa cara?" Sirius interrompe meu devanear se jogando no assento vazio ao meu lado. Me encolho incomodada pois não tive coragem de falar com ele desde nosso último encontro na sala vazia. Afinal foi um momento muito embaraçoso da minha vida potencializado pela lembrança de outro momento muito embaraçoso da minha vida. A lembrança de um momento prazeroso,sim,não nego. Mas mesmo assim embaraçoso.

"Acabei de descobrir o mistério ruivo."

"Ah."

"E descobri também que além de uma vaca sou uma vaca sem coração."

"Quem disse que você é uma vaca?"Ele indaga parecendo divertido.

"Oras...eu mesma. A minha fase rebelde. Você sabe."

"Ah, sim. Claro." E agora eu tenho certeza que ele está achando engraçado visto que uma risada abafada sai de dentro dele.

"O que foi?"

"Len, você não é uma vaca." Sirius coloca seus olhos cinzentos sobre mim e eu me sinto embebida em mercúrio. Ele tem olhos tão bonitos e acolhedores. Quer dizer, quando ele não tem aquele ar de tédio e sarcasmo cruel estampado na cara. "Longe disso." E esticando sua mão ele acaricia meu rosto. Olho ao redor sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas ninguém parece estar nos notando. O fato de estarmos no sofá que fica encostado na parede e detrás da estátua de "Oríneo, o gordo" deve ter algo haver com isso.

Quando dou por mim nossos rostos estão a cms de distância e eu estou praticamente me atirando em cima dele. Volto ao meu lugar envergonhada e ele puxa a mão como se jamais tivesse me tocado.

"Bem tocar seu rosto não tem mais o mesmo efeito que tinha antes." Sirius joga isso na minha cara com tanto sarcasmo que toda a cor que meu rosto tinha ganhado com sua carícia some e eu sinto meu coração falhar uma batida com o ultraje. Fico com vontade de socá-lo por ser tão...tão...tão...IN-SU-POR-TÁ-VEL!

"Calma Len" ele ergue as mão em rendição "eu tava brincando."

"Você tende a ser legal quando está sério mas é um filho da puta quando está brincando sabia?" A raiva fazendo minha voz ficar infinitamente aguda. Levanto-me e chuto suas pernas que estão esticadas no meio do caminho. "É terrivelmente confuso!" Grito furiosa antes de ir embora batendo os pés.

Eu o odeio!Mal posso esperar para ter a oportunidade de jogá-lo escada abaixo de novo!Quem sabe dessa vez eu tenho sorte e ele morre!Grrrrrrrrrrrr!


	7. Colo

_Que longo que ficou isso!!! Deus do céu._

_Anyway. Chapter tristonho a lot._

_Reviews for me babyes._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Colo**

* * *

Ok. Então o mistério ruivo não era tão misterioso assim. Mas eu realmente fiquei me sentindo mal por ter sido tão insensível. Pra dizer a verdade eu venho me sentindo mal já faz um certo tempo,primeiro aquela história toda com o James,o Potter,não o Bradley,depois o negócio com o Sirius-com quem não estou falando-,mais tarde os encontros e desencontros com o James,dessa vez o Bradley,não o Potter ,então a Perry se mudando-desgraça que se torna cada vez mais próxima de se concretizar- e ,por fim,minha boca imensa e curiosidade sem fim fazendo Lilly Evans chorar.

É um rosário de desgraças!Isso contando só as que tem dentro da escola porque lá fora...lá fora está tudo a beira do caos.A família de Perry não é a única que está se mudando,duas garotas da classe de Julie foram embora e um garoto do quinto ano da Sonserina,que eu beijei em segredo.O que é bem estranho visto que a maior parte dos simpatizantes da causa são os sonserinos ou os que um dia foram sonserinos.E não me julguem,ele é realmente bonito com olhos e cabelos castanhos e uma pegada que quase me fez entrar em combustão!É sério,aqueles lábios realmente sabiam beijar e aquelas mãos realmente sabiam tocar e...bem,enfim.

Descobri um padrão em todas essas catástrofes,É-TU-DO-CUL-PA-MI-NHA!Quer dizer,é claro que a Perry ir embora,as perseguições e mortes não são culpa minha,mas o resto é.Tudo bem,os pais da Lilly terem morrido também não é culpa minha e ... se for pensar direito a confusão com o James,o Bradley,não o Potter,é responsabilidade do Sirius Black. Arre,estive me culpando a toa!

Saio de dentro do banheiro da murta-que-geme,que é onde tenho vindo me esconder nas horas vagas, e corro em direção a sala comunal. Subo até meu quarto e tomo banho voando,mas me visto com mais vagar e me maquio cuidadosamente. Resolvi ,depois de desfiar meu rosário de tragédias e descobrir que é tudo culpa de outras pessoas,que vou até Hogsmeade me jogar nos braços de James,o Bradley,não o Potter,e fazê-lo ver que seu verdadeiro amor sou eu. Esta semana,certa de que eu era a caixa de Pandora,estive me comportando muito reservadamente e me mantive fora de qualquer problema. Evitei até conversar com as pessoas,fui tímida,calada e submissa. Isso tudo estava me matando!

Chego ao povoado extremamente rápido,tanto que tenho de me escorar na parede do Três Vassouras antes de continuar. Aperto com as mãos o local logo abaixo das minhas costelas pra ver se consigo conter a dor e tento desacelerar minha respiração. Devo lembrar de nunca mais sair correndo desembestada.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de procurar por James em outros lugares pois sei que ele passa quase todo seu tempo livre no Três Vassouras. Sei disso apenas por acaso,isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma obcecada que por falta de coisas melhores pra fazer persegue James,o Bradley,não o Potter, e decora seu horários para conseguir estar em seu caminho o máximo de vezes possíveis por dia. Eu não faço nada disso.Não.

Ajeito o cabelo quando consigo respirar melhor e empinando o nariz entro no bar.Várias pessoas estão sentadas aqui e ali , mas meus olhos se focalizam na mesa de canto onde meu alvo está sentado conversando energicamente com seus amigos sobre quadribol.

"Lene."

Olho ao redor e vejo Perry me chamando,faço um sinal com os olhos querendo dizer -cale a boca agora Perry pois estou prestes a atacar James,o Bradley,não o potter-mas ela parece não perceber e continua me chamando. Respiro fundo resignada e vou até sua mesa.

"Quê?"Pergunto de má vontade me jogando numa cadeira e bebendo de umgole só o conteúdo do seu copo. Cumprimento com um arquear de sobrancelhas Sirius e Remo que estão sentados com ela.

"Nossa!Que mal humor!"Perry dá uma risadinha. " Embora você não mereça vou te dizer mesmo assim." Ela arregala os olhos e sorri de forma maníaca ao puxar meu braço para cochichar na minha orelha. "James,está aqui.O Bradley,não o Potter."

"Arre,Perry!"Reclamo alto o suficiente para que vários olhares se dirijam para nós. "Eu já vi ta bom?Estava indo lá agora mesmo e..." Engulo em seco ao notar Sirius parecendo muito interessado em nossa conversa. "E...mostrar pra ele que...que meu segundo nome é paixão." Dou um tapa na mesa e encaro Sirius desafiantemente,ele só dá uma risadinha e volta a conversar com Remo.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui?Vai lá!"Ela me empurra da cadeira quase me fazendo cair no chão. Isso está se tornando repetitivo,ela tem de parar de ficar me jogando de um lado pro outro.

Me levanto ,jogo o cabelo e vou andando sensualmente até a mesa de James. Ele olha pra mim e me indica uma cadeira e antes que possa perceber estou discutindo com Arnold Ellevision,pois ele insiste em dizer que a presença de mulheres no time oficial da Inglaterra é um erro.

* * *

Bem,toda a mesa está me encarando assustada agora. Na verdade todo o bar ,pois acabei de dar um murro na mesa e virar uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada na cabeça anormalmente grande de Arnold. James tem uma cara levemente assustada e Perry parece achar que estou indo muito bem .Ela faz sinais frenéticos de encorajamento cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzam. Sirius e Remo por sua vez não conseguem parar de rir e tenho a impressão que mais um pouco eles vão explodir de tão vermelhos que estão.

Juntando toda minha dignidade,aqueles fiapos irrisórios,sorrio e fingindo ser uma lady peço desculpas a Arnold,faço um feitiço para limpar a mesa e me sento sorrindo um pouco mais.

"Tá mais calma?"James pergunta me oferecendo um gole do próprio copo.

"Sempre estive."Engulo a cerveja sem olhar muito pra ele.

"Tá bom." Ele ri. "Você fica particularmente bonita quando tá fingindo que tá calma." Sua mão pousa de leve na minha coxa e eu sinto que estou corando. "Você quer ir dar uma volta?"

Faço que sim com a cabeça porque se eu falar tenho certeza de que minha voz não vai sair ou pior,vai parecer um guincho.

Estamos pra sair e me viro pra dar tchau pra Perry e sorrir que nem uma retardada,porque enfim vou beijar Bradley James. Mas noto que uma terceiranista , que acaba de entrar , entrega uma carta pra ela.O rosto de Perry fica tão pálido enquanto ela lê que acho que ela vai desmair. Apreensiva solto da mão de James , mas quando estou me aproximando ela sai correndo.

"Perry!Perry!PERRY!"Elas nem me ouve e sai do bar sem olhar pra trás. "O que aconteceu?"Pergunto nervosa pra Remo e Sirius . James está ao meu lado parecendo desconfortável com o ar de raiva que Sirius tem quando olha pra ele.

"Eu não sei Len, a garota trouxe a carta e disse que o diretor tinha pedido para ela trazer.A Perry ficou branca ,não disse nada e saiu correndo." Remo parece preocupado quando me conta isso e também está pálido,mas como ele sempre parece meio doente não sei se é devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

"Eu tenho que ir." Digo me virando pra James. Ele não parece muito feliz , mas não posso fazer nada. "A gente começa daqui da próxima vez." Dou um selinho rápido em seus lábios ouço alguém ofegar indignado e saio em disparada até o castelo.

E aquela história de nunca mais sair correndo desembestada?Meu Merlin que dor nos pulmões!

Subo as escadas do dormitório quase me arrastando,pois foi aqui que me disseram que viram Perry vir. Abro a porta do quarto e dou com Perry jogando as coisas no malão.

"O que você está fazendo?O que aconteceu?" Pergunto tentando fazer com que ela pare um momento e preste atenção em mim.

Sem dizer nada ela me entrega um pedaço de papel.

_Perry venha pra casa imediatamente. Magnus foi assassinado. Mudança de planos,vamos viajar o mais cedo possível._

Começo a me sentir enjoada e por sentir as pernas fracas sento numa das camas. Magnus é o namorado de Prune,um bruxo nascido trouxa que trabalhava para o ministério no Comitê de Desculpas para Trouxas.É um defensor acirrado do direito dos trouxas nesses tempos de preconceito. Ou melhor,era.

"O que houve?"Minha voz sai num fio estrangulado.

"Eu não sei Lene. Só me mandaramisso ,eu não sei." Perry está trêmula,posso ver suas mãos tremendo enquanto ela termina de jogar as coisas no malão. "É essa maldita guerra."

"Mas não estamos em guerra." Retruco fracamente.

"Não abertamente. Deus Lene ,você não vê?Você não vê onde isso vai acabar?É claro que não podemos ficar aqui,é muito perigoso!" Ela termina de arrumar suas coisas e começa a descer as escadas.

"Perry." Chamo assustada.

Perry de repente larga o malão no chão e me aperta num abraço que quase me sufoca.

"Lene você é e sempre vai ser minha melhor amiga."Ela sussurra de encontro a minha orelha."Minha irmãzinha. Eu te amo.E sei que quando a guerra estourar você vai dar um trabalho danado pra quem quer que esteja lá fora fazendo tudo isso. Você vai mostrar a eles e vai fazer com que o mundo seja um lugar onde as pessoas possam viver livres,sem medo de serem diferentes. Você é uma das bruxas mais talentosas que já conheci. Acredite nisso." E dando um beijo na minha testa pega o malão e vai embora. Algumas pessoas ,não consigo ver quem,que acabaram de entrar a abraçam e dizem adeus.

E eu fico ali,parada,no pé da escada. Sentindo meu coração bater doído dentro do peito e a vontade de chorar apertar minha garganta e pinicar meus olhos. Enterro meu rosto nas mãos sem saber o que fazer,sem ter forças para me mexer. Minha melhor amiga está indo embora e não há nada no mundo que eu possa fazer para impedir.E o pior de tudo é que eu quero que ela vá embora ,pois sei que assim ela estará segura e será mais feliz.

Minhas pernas tremem tanto que estou quase caindo no chão quando sinto dois braços me envolverem.Não preciso nem olhar para saber quem é,o cheiro gostoso e característico o denuncia. Destapo o rosto e ao ver seus olhos cinzas ,agora bastante azulados, não consigo me conter,me penduro em seu pescoço e começo a chorar desesperadamente. Ele me aperta e escondo meu rosto em seu peito. Suas mãos acariciam minhas costas e meu cabelo. Sirius fala coisas que não consigo entender por causa dos meus soluços histéricos,mas que de tão baixinho são reconfortantes.

Depois de um tempo ele me arrasta até o sofá escondido atrás da estátua de "Oríneo,o gordo" senta e me põe em seu colo e estou tão abatida que não consigo nem achar estranha essa atitude tão intima.

Estou agarrada em seu pescoço,minhas lágrimas molham sua camisa ,mas ele continua me abraçando.

"Vai acabar tudo bem,Len." Sua voz é um murmúrio suave e levemente reconfortante. "Você vai ver,de um jeito ou de outro vai acabar tudo bem."


	8. Frangos debaixo da mesa

_Hei Bia!AIMEUDEUS,que bom que você amou!Fico feliz!! Brigada pelo review querida! Posto com prazer ;)_

_Oi delicias,post. Reviews e todo aquele blábláblá._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Frangos debaixo da mesa**

"Eu ouvi dizer que ela e o Sirius Black estavam fazendo sexo na sala comunal da Grifinória.E que foram pegos no flagra!"

Há!Como se fosse possível fazer qualquer coisa na sala comunal. Exigiria um grau de contorcionismo e quietude que eu certamente não possuo.

"Sério?"Uma voz mais fina pergunta parecendo morta de curiosidade. "Mas Patty me contou que viram ela beijando Brad vorazmente no três vassouras! Rolam até boatos que depois eles saíram de lá e ficaram num beijo grupal indecente perto da casa dos gritos."

"Quem te contou isso?" A primeira voz pergunta.

" Ah,foi Antígona. Sabe?A garota ruiva da sonserina,aquela que namorava Alceste. Antes de ele trocá-la pela Marlene." A segunda voz diz isso seguida por um risinho imbecil.

PE-LO-A-MOR-DE-MER-LIN!Desde quando um selinho é beijar vorazmente? E beijo grupal?O que seria isso Meu Hermes do céu? Três língua dentro de uma mesma boca? Credo!E só pra constar,ele não trocou Antígona por mim,quando nós ficamos eles já haviam terminado e pra ser bem sincera,eu acho que ele é gay.

"Meninas vocês tem certeza?" Uma terceira voz se junta as outras duas,essa voz é mais grave e profunda. "Até onde eu sei ..." E a voz abaixa de tal forma , que em minha ânsia pra ouvir o que ela vai falar me inclino tanto em direção a porta que quase caio dentro do vaso sanitário. " Ela e aquela garota meio esquisita, a Perry, eram ... Um casal." Por Merlin,Arádia e Hermes! Fico tão espantada ao ouvir isso que caio dentro do vaso sanitário. Me seguro nas paredes lisas fazendo o possível para não atingir a água e não fazer muito barulho. Falho em ambas as tentativas. Sorte que estava apenas escondida dentro da cabine e não a estava utilizando. Argh!

"O que foi isso?"A primeira voz pergunta enquanto as outras duas permanecem em silêncio. Abro a porta da cabine e vejo seus rostos ficarem pálidos e depois vermelhos de vergonha.

" Olá." Dou um sorriso duro tentando ser digna,coisa que não sou e todos sabem pelo visto. "Lucie, Sarah, Ângela. Bom Dia." As corvinais abrem as bocas em choque enquanto eu saio do banheiro tentando me lembrar do feitiço de secagem rápida. E tentando não chorar de humilhação também,é claro.

Então é isso que as pessoas pensam de mim ? Eu só fiz sexo com Sirius uma única vez ,não contei para ninguém e ainda assim todo mundo sabe! Arre! Quer dizer...acha que sabe. Imagine se eu tivesse feito mais vezes ou se ele tivesse contado para alguém,imagine o que iriam dizer! Dei um singelo selinho em Bradley James e veja o que estão dizendo! E namorar Perry? Pelo amor de Morgana! Perry não faz meu tipo,se eu fosse namorar alguém namoraria Emmeline Vance. Que menina bonita. Não que Perry seja feia ,mas é tãoooo magra!

Argh! O que estou dizendo? Eu não gosto de meninas!

Essa escola está cheia de pervertidos! Quero morrer!

Oh,droga!Vou ter que morrer mais tarde. Aula de Herbologia.

* * *

Ai,meus sais!!

Acho que estou hiperventilando!Em nome de Hermes! Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?

Quando saí da aula de Herbologia fui direto para o refeitório ,pois estava com fome...na verdade fui direto para o refeitório porque tenho fugido como um pomo de ouro foge de uma apanhador das seguintes pessoas :...,bem tenho fugido do contato com todo e qualquer ser humano,mágico ou não. Eu não estava falando com Sirius Black e sentei no colo dele e deixei ele me confortar.O que há de errado comigo?Eu estou severamente deprimida desde que Perry foi embora,não tenho mais com quem conversar. E James ,o Bradley,não o Potter,não fala comigo desde que o abandonei no Três Vassouras. Talvez o fato de eu estar andando camuflada e escondida por aí tenha algo a ver com isso,mas enfim.E agora ainda por cima pego James ,o Potter,não o Bradley,e Lilly no maior agarramento. NO-MAI-OR-A-GAR-RA-MEN-TO!Que nojo,que nojo!Quer dizer é James ,minha nossa!É como seu visse Lilly beijando um dos meus irmãos.

...

O que eu estou dizendo?Eu mesma estava com a língua na boca dele poucos meses atrás! Que espécie de depravada e pervertida eu sou?Sou no mínimo muito volúvel o que é igualmente horrível. Um dia o beijo e no dia seguinte o considero um irmão.HÁ-HÁ-HÁ, que legal. Deus está particularmente cruel estes tempos. Creio que se cansou de apenas me queimar com sua lupa e agora arranjou uma pinça com a qual arranca as asas e antenas deste pobre insetinho que sou eu.

Enfim,os dois estavam se beijando loucamente atrás de uma tapeçaria.A qual eu ia usar pra me esconder quando notei as garotas da corvinal vindo em minha direção. Devo lembra de nunca mais tentar me esconder atrás de tapeçarias ou dentro de armários,banheiros...a partir de agora me esconderei debaixo de móveis. Muito mais seguro.

Sei disso porque estou debaixo da grande mesa que existe em nossa sala comunal.A ponta fica encostada na parede então não corro risco de levar nenhum chute. Trouxe comigo um guardanapo cheio de pedaços de frango frito que roubei do refeitório. Tenho também uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e um pacote imenso de rosas de chocolate.O melhor jantar que consegui arranjar na minha pressa de sair das vistas dos outros.O ruim é que dois meninos reclamaram do cheiro de frango frito e quase me acharam aqui embaixo.

"Sabe quem eu vi hoje?"Uma voz masculina que não me é totalmente desconhecida pergunta.

"Quem?"Uma segunda voz masculina que me é definitivamente conhecida responde.

"A Marlene."

"Ah,é?"Até posso imaginar a sobrancelha esquerda dele se arqueando.

" Aham. Ela tava junto com o Jay e a Lilly Evans atrás de uma tapeçaria." A voz fica em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de continuar. "Ela gosta mesmo desse negócio de beijo grupal né?" E então começa a rir desgovernadamente.

CUMÈQUIÈ?Fico tão furiosa que me estico e dou um murro na perna que balança . Derrubando assim todos os meus preciosos franguinhos no chão e esmagando minhas rosas de chocolate.

"Ai!Porque você me chutou?"

"Cala essa boca Peter."

"Doeu Sirius!"

Ouço o muxoxo de desdém que Sirius dá ao ignorar a reclamação. Sirius se abaixa para apanhar uma pena no chão e seus olhos cinza me encontram,um sorriso estranho passa por seus lábios e ele retorna ao seu lugar.

"Sabe Pete,a Ida me disse outro dia que estava a fim de você."

"Sério?"Peter indaga parecendo muito feliz.

"É.Alias,ela tava olhando pra você. Vai lá,cara."

Ouço o som de risadinhas idiotas,vindas de Peter, e cadeiras se arrastando e antes que eu perceba Sirius está ao meu lado debaixo da mesa.

"Oi."Ele diz sorrindo e por um momento posso jurar que seus olhos brilharam no escuro.


	9. Aproximadamente

_Gentchemmm ,mals a demora. Mas o ffnet não queria me deixar postar. Sério._

_Mas aqui está._

_Reviews for me!_

_Xoxo_

_Opa . Obrigada Bia!! Assim vc me deixa encabulada!_

_Nem me fale desse triste fim, pelo amor!!!_

_Vamos pensar só na alegria!uahuahuahuahu_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

Hum...Sirius continua me fitando. Acho que entornar meia garrafa de cerveja amanteigada num gole só não pode ser considerado como um olá. Ok. Vou me retratar.

"Olá!Como vai você?!Quanto tempo sem nos vermos não?Que coisa louca que tem sido essa escola nos últimos dias."Começo a me afastar em direção a parede tentando não parecer muito histérica.O que é impossível ,pois minha voz está terrivelmente esganiçada.

"Lene você tá bem?" Ele pergunta se aproximando de mim e me fazendo encolher ainda mais contra a parede. "Você tá parecendo uma maluca alucinada."

Hum...alou?R-U-D-E!

"Eu só estava tentando ser simpática." Respondo irritada.

"Então pare. Ser simpática não combina com você." Sirius encosta na madeira que serve de suporte pra mesa e cruza as pernas. "O que você está fazendo debaixo da mesa?"

"Eu estou...jantando oras.Não é óbvio?" Indico os pacotes de comida espalhados pelo chão e faço um ar de como se tudo isso fosse normal.

"Ah, claro. Debaixo da mesa. Isso está se tornando bizarro demais até pra você." Esticando o braço ele pega a garrafa da minha mão e engole o resto de cerveja.

"Ei!Isso era meu!Eu não consigo comer a seco."

"Se você estivesse no refeitório ia ter um monte de suco de abóbora." Seus olhos acinzentados se fixam em mim e me sinto ruborizar. Droga! Não consigo ficar perto dele sem lembrar de que ele já me viu nua.Não consigo encarar esses olhos e saber do que eles já viram!

Não dá!

Não consigo.

Lembrar de nunca mais fazer sexo na vida. Ou ,pelo menos,de nunca mais fazer sexo no claro. Ou me apaixonar por alguém muito míope ou até mesmo cego.Não que eu esteja ou tenha estado apaixonada por ele. Claro que não.Há!

"Arre!Eu estou fugindo,está bem?"Eu disparo depois do silêncio começar a fazer minha pele pinicar de constrangimento. "Você ouviu o que as pessoas estão falando de mim?Ouviu?!"

Ele coça o queixo e vindo se recostar na parede ao meu lado-fazendo com que eu me encolha de tal forma que tenho certeza se me mover meus braços e pernas explodiram em todas as direções como Fogos de artifício Dr. Filibusteiro-me deixa subitamente muito consciente de...bem...de como ele é incrivelmente smoking hot!Por Merlin! Até a junção do queixo com o pescoço dele é incrivelmente sexy! Alguém me acuda! Estou ficando sem ar.

"Desde quando você liga para o que os outros pensam?"

"Desde sempre."Respondo laconicamente tentanto me acalmar. Inspire e expire Marlene.

"Quem diria?Marlene Mckinnon não é tão alheia!"

"Não tanto quanto você." EU-PRE-CI-SO-SAIR-DA-QUI!NOW!

"Mas é bem respondona."Ele resmunga e ,parecendo prever minhas ações,agarra meu pulso me impedindo de me jogar por cima da madeira de apoio para chegar ao outro lado mesa."E fujona. Mas estou acostumado a agarrar coisinhas fugidias. Quadribol,você sabe."

Como eu sou eu e ,sendo eu,não posso deixar as coisas como estão e tenho de piorá-las tentei me debater no espaço exíguo e acabei deitada no colo de Sirius Meus cabelos espalhados por toda parte,ele debruçado sobre mim segurando firmemente meus pulsos.

"Você está me comparando com uma goles?" Pergunto indignada tentanto ignorar a sensação quente que surge no meu estômago ao notar o quanto estamos próximos. " Está querendo dizer que sou gorda??"

"Não,Len." Ele nega rindo. " Estou te comprando mais a um balaço."

"O quê?" Minha voz subindo alguns tons por causa do choque.E da raiva também,porque não?Como ele ousa?

"Imprevisível e quando atinge,atinge muito forte."A voz dele é um sussuro macio e eu ruborizo lenta e intensamente. Tudo bem,parece que ele tá flertando comigo. Eu definitivamente preciso sair daqui. "Mas poderia ser um pomo de ouro também. Coisinha pequena e irritante."

"CUMÉQUIÉ?" Levanto de um salto e acabo batendo a cabeça na mesa. "Seu...insuportável!Queira se retirar de meus aposentos."

"Estamos na sala comunal,se você quiser saia você." Ele estica as pernas deixando tudo ainda mais apertado.

"Você é impossível.Não vê que não posso sair daqui até que todos tenham ido dormir?"

"Lene se você gastasse parte dessa imaginação e do seu tempo em outras coisas você provavelmente veria que nunca ninguém vai falar sobre você o que você gostaria de ouvir. E que ignorar é sempre a melhor saída."

Sirius engatinha e posso ver sua linda b...seu lindo,ham,bumbum-droga,sou uma pervertida mesmo-enquanto ele sai de meu esconderijo.

"Padfoot!"A voz de Peter irrompe do nada." Você mentiu pra mim!A Ida disse que eu seria o último cara da face da Terra com quem ela sairia e ainda me deu um tapa!

"Mas isso quer dizer que ela está interessada Pete." A voz de Sirius soa divertida e tenho certeza de que ele está com aquele brilho maroto nos olhos. Ele é mau até com os amigos!Se bem que Peter merece. Cara chato. E burro. E fedido. Fede a queijo. Irrrc.

"Ah, é?Bem...mas o que você estava fazendo debaixo da mesa?"

"Estava tentando encontra algum juizo."Vejo os pés de Sirius se afastando e levando Peter consigo.

"Você e juizo não combinam." Peter dá uma risada alta que me incomoda.

"É ,eu sei. Eu não encontrei de qualquer forma."

Os dois vão embora me deixando sedenta e encucada.O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?Que eu não tenho juízo algum?Ou que ele não tem juízo por vir falar comigo?Ou por...

Oh, Deus ! Que confusão!

Queria que Perry estivesse aqui.


	10. Maré de felicidade sem fim e suprema

_Oi Bia!Simmm,claro que continuarei. hihihi. Eis o post ! =)_

_Brigada pelo review fofissima._

_Xoxo_

_Oi gentchem. Mais um chapter para vcs._

_Reviews pra mama!_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

**Maré de felicidade sem fim e suprema**

* * *

Estou bem. Na verdade estou estranhamente bem. Juro por Merlin que estou quase com medo de mim mesma de tão bem que estou.

Cumprimentei todos muitos cortesmente esta manhã, fiz minhas tarefas, sorri para o Filch e sonserinos-incluso Travers, Irrrc-e dei um beijinho de Olá em : Aithnee O'loughlin-que quase caiu da cadeira- ,no texugo albino –que começou a chorar e a dizer que estava com medo- ,Lucie ,Sarah e Ângela- que ficaram bastante vermelhas- e em Peter-o que me deu vontade de comer ...queijo. Irrrc.

Sintam minha alegria. Perry me mandou a maior carta que já recebi na vida. É sério. Eu leio rápido, de verdade, eu leio mais rápido do que rebato balaços, mais rápido do que me escondo quando preciso, mais rápido do que James, o Bradley, não o Potter, me faz sorrir quando o vejo. Se bem que às vezes sorrio mais rápido quando vejo o Sirius, mas bem, o ponto é que-Eu demorei quatro dias para terminar de ler a carta!Quatro dias! E mais quatro para responder e isso porque usei a pena de repetição rápida.

E as bênçãos não param por aí. James, o Potter, não o Bradley, veio conversar comigo sobre os boatos que estavam correndo e disse que eu não devia ligar, pois eram todos uns idiotas. No que Lilly Evans concordou e acrescentou que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa podia falar com ela. Ela sabia como estava sendo difícil pra mim perder Perry . Quando perguntei como,Lilly respondeu que eu estava abatida e havia perdido meu brilho. Eu tenho brilho!Não é legal?Quer dizer, tinha, mas mesmo assim. Eu não senti nada de infortúnioso –essa palavra ao menos existe?- ao ver os dois juntos,os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Merlin!Acho que Deus está começando a amar este insetinho! Nada de poções dedetizantes ou lupas e pinças esta semana. Espero que tudo continue bem.

Sem contar Sirius que tem sido muito amigo, de verdade. Graças ao que ele me disse debaixo da mesa eu tive coragem de enfrentar o mundo e bem, nada aconteceu. O mundo não precisava ser enfrentado e eu estava exagerando. Como sempre. Nenhuma morte mais no jornal e rolam boatos de que Voldemort logo será pego!Não é tudo de bom e mais um pouco?

Passei o dia cantarolando "The puppy song" e com o maior sorriso do mundo até que... tudo ficou ainda melhor!James, o Bradley, não o Potter, me chamou para um encontro neste fim de semana!Mor-re-rei!

Estou agora escolhendo com que roupa irei amanhã, afinal da última vez em que ele me viu eu estava bem e fugi e dessa vez eu tenho que estar esplendorosa e permanecer ,não é mesmo?

Quero algo que diga deusa elegante, mas também que mencione que estou mais do que pronta e louca pra dar uns amassos. Tudo com muita classe, é claro.

Hum...talvez eu abra mão da classe e vá direto pros amassos.

* * *

Não consegui me decidir e saí para dar uma volta ver se encontrava inspiração. Foi quando James, o Potter, não o Bradley, veio perguntar se vou sair com James , o Bradley, não o Potter, é claro. Eu disse que sim e perguntei por quê?Ele respondeu que não era nada, mas no segundo seguinte o vi cochichando com Remo e os dois indo cochichar com Sirius.

Afinal, como as pessoas descobrem as coisas tão rápido nesta escola?Eu demorei três anos para descobrir o nome do meu professor de Trato das criaturas mágicas e as pessoas sabem que vou sair com James em menos de três horas!Tem algo muito erro nisso tudo. Vou descobrir !

* * *

Não tem nada de errado. Foi James, o Bradley, não o Potter, que comentou com os amigos, alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir, que nós temos um encontro e que ele quebraria a cara de quem se metesse. Boatos de que era porque ele quer manter Sirius de sobreaviso. O que é justo visto que da última vez em que ele teve um encontro Sirius roubou sua parceira.

Hum... eu sei que essa mostra de possessividade masculina deveria ferir todos os meus sentimentos feministas ,mas...eu estou adorando!Pronto falei. Vou dar um passeio pelo refeitório para todas as garotas me mandarem suas vibrações de inveja. Hihihi!

Atravesso as portas de carvalho balançando meus longos cabelos castanhos e batendo minhas pestanas graciosamente quando vejo várias garotas me apontarem com os dedos. Mordo o lábio inferior para não gargalhar de deleite quando sinto um apertão no braço e sou bruscamente virada para um Sirius que parece zangado.

"Você vai sair com o James."

"Ahm...vou." Afirmo confusa.

"Por quê?"

"Ué, porque sim, oras." Minhas mãos já estão se agitando nervosamente perante a voz tenebrosa que ele usa para me fazer essas perguntas.

"Por Merlin, Marlene!" Ele aperta o meu braço e eu sinto minha garganta quase fechar de pânico. Nunca o vi tão bravo.

"Mas é James, o Bradley,não o Potter!" Explico tentando fazer ele se acalmar. Por Merlin,ele sabe que tudo entre eu e James,o Potter,não o Bradley,está acabado.Não vejo o porque do escândalo.

"Você...você..." Ele parece querer me estrangular então me afasto alguns passos para trás. James ,o Potter,não o Bradley, Remo e Peter vêm correndo em nossa direção e os três puxam o garoto deveras zangado para uma mini conferência. Aproveito a deixa e , elegantemente, saio correndo.

"Marlene." James,o Potter,não o Bradley,me chama quando estou quase alcançando as escadas. Infortúnio!

"Sim?" Respondo tentando aparentar dignidade ao mesmo tempo em que amaldiçôo e juro nunca mais sair do meu quarto sem minha varinha.

"O Sirius ficou nervoso porque ele..."

"James." A voz de Sirius troveja num tom ameaçador quando ele aparece na porta ladeado por um abatido Remo e por um fedido,tenho certeza, Peter.

"Você quem sabe." James revira os olhos ,dá um sorriso como quem se desculpa ,me pisca o olho e entra no refeitório.

Sirius me dá um último olhar sombrio e sai para os terrenos ainda seguido pelos amigos.

Tudo bem... isso foi estranho. Qual o problema dele?

Respiro fundo tentando acalmar meu assustado coraçãozinho e começo a subir as escadas,ainda completamente aturdida com o comportamento dele.

"Oh,olá Lene." É Lilly saindo pelo quadro dama gorda ao mesmo tempo em que eu ia entrar,com um sorriso amigável e uma linda blusa azul marinho perfeitamente coordenada com uma calça cinza chumbo e botas realmente estilosas.

Hum...ela disse que eu podia falar com ela se precisasse de ajuda não é?Bem...

Arrasto-a para meu dormitório tentando com firmeza ignorar o nó que se formou em meu peito após minha pseudo-querela com Sirius Black. Eu não vou permitir que ele perturbe meu mar de serena e brilhante felicidade.Não vou.

E não vou chorar também. Além do que não tenho motivos. Não tenho.


	11. desEncontro

_Oi amoures !Tudo beim?_

_Um chapter novo pra vocês e um bem gracinha ,acho eu._

_Notinha para os leitores de " With" e de "Avsnd" :sorry ,mas vai demorar um pouquinho o próximo update,falta de privacidade mata a criatividade._

_Bem, é isso. Espero que vocês gostem , eu gostei . Ui!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**(des)Encontro**

* * *

AHMEUDEUS!Eu vou morrer de nervoso.

Tudo bem,eu vou conseguir. É só um encontro afinal,não é mesmo?Um pouco de amenidades,comentários sobre o tempo,uns elogios de leve e chegamos onde interessa:os amassos.

Lilly foi de grande auxílio!Além de me ajudar a escolher a roupa-um vestido de lã azul escura,um casaco verde musgo e lindas botas que Alice me emprestou-me deu vários conselhos. Afinal ,ela já namorou ele. Passei a manhã num ritual espiritual de embelezamento,ou seja, alisei meus cabelos até eles ficarem escorridos e extra brilhantes,esfoliei a pele do corpo todo-nunca se sabe onde as coisas vão terminar,não é mesmo?-e depilei com cera. Doeu.Sério.Não que eu pense em...você sabe,com ele no primeiro encontro,mas eu também não esperava transar com Sirius aquele dia e aconteceu.

Tirei todos os papéis que entupiam minha bolsa e livros,pois afinal, não vou precisar ler um livro num encontro com Bradley James!Dentro dela agora se encontram um gloss que Lilly me emprestou,meu pequeno frasco de perfume,minha bolsinha de moedas com alguns galeões e umas pastilhas de azevinho-no folheto do catalogo "Bruxa solteira" dizia que era só seu alvo sentir o cheiro que ele iria querer te beijar.

Estou bem alimentada e muito calma. MEN-TI-RO-SA!

Estou bem alimentada e prestes a vomitar. Porque eu fui ouvir Lilly Evans??Saco vazio não pára em pé,mas saco cheio pode vomitar a qualquer momento!! E estou com um sono!Não consegui dormir a noite de nervoso,o que me deu o tempo necessário para fazer as unhas ,mas dormir é importante ,não é?

Tenho que fingir que está tudo bem. É esse o segredo.

Eu só vou me sentar aqui na sala comunal até dar o horário de ir me encontrar com ele no saguão.

Nossa esse sofá está macio!

Nossa...esse fogo da lareira deixa tudo tão aconchegante!

Nossa...eu... bem que podia tirar um cochilo.

Não,idéia boba. Muito boba! Eu apenas...

Eu...

...

...

...

* * *

Uahhh. Que sono! Eu sonhei que estava com James e nós estávamos nos beijando e aí vinha alguém e me arrancava dos braços dele e ...

AHMEUDEUS!

James!

Levanto de um pulo e saio correndo castelo afora. A neve está tão fofa que alcança meus joelhos enquanto corro, tornando tudo mais difícil. Chego ao povoado esbaforida e com uma horrível dor pra respirar,mas não importa.

Dentro do pub James está sentado com uma cara azeda entre seus amigos. Eu me dirijo pra ele sem deixar de notar Sirius com Aithnee O'loughlin numa mesa de canto e Lilly e James sentados com eles. Hum...um encontro de casais. Será que Sirius não poderia ter escolhido uma moça mais simpática,não? Não que isso seja da minha conta, o que, obviamente ,não é .

"James." Chamo tentando não demonstrar minha timidez nem meu desconforto . E minha vontade de beijá-lo.

"Marlene?" James, o Bradley , não o ...ah,vocês já sabem, olha pra mim parecendo surpreso,mas sua cara logo se fecha de novo.

"Desculpa o atraso.É que..." Não posso falar que não consegui dormir de nervoso. Isso deixaria ele se achando demais! Por Merlin,Arádia e Hermes! Porque nessas horas minhas mentiras somem? "É que o diretor queria falar comigo sobre um assunto particular."

"O diretor? Sobre o quê"

Oh,maldita curiosidade. Eu disse par-ti-cu-lar!Será que ele não ouviu? "Ham... bem...Minha tia Cassidy ... Ela morreu." Pronto. Matei a velha. Mas bem que ela podia morrer de verdade.

Eu sou mesmo uma pessoa horrível,argh!

"Ah,sinto muito. Sei como é difícil perder um parente." A voz dele se eleva e ele começa a discursar sobre as perdas e agruras da vida e ,honestamente,não sei com quem ele está falando.

"Nós poderíamos ir dar uma volta não é?" Pergunto interrompendo seu falatório .

Ele concorda e vai até o balcão pagar a conta,me dirijo a saída e fico esperando encostada na parede ao lado da porta. Casaisinhos,grupos de amigos e amigas e turistas aleatórios passeiam de um lado para o outro. Flocos de neve caem no meu caxecól vermelho e um suspiro profundo sai de dentro de mim,vindo não sei de onde.

Hum...imagino como ele deve beijar. Ele tem uma boca realmente bonita e devo admitir que já me peguei várias vezes sonhando como seria...

"Marlene."

Ah,mas que infortúnio!

"Você não pode sair com aquele cara." Sirius respira fundo e suas mãos estão fechadas assim como sua expressão.

"Por que não?" Ele tem mesmo de se intrometer?Será que ele não sabe com foi difícil ignorar sua existência amargurada nestes últimos dias? Minha vida já é difícil e ele tem que complicá-la ainda mais?Não gosto que ele fique bravo comigo,pronto falei. Argh!

"Você não entende?" Ele está praticamente gritando agora.

" Entende o quê? Você tá maluco?"

" Ele é ...ele é..." Sirius bagunça os cabelos negros e subitamente me imprensa na parede. " Você é muito,muito,muito, MUITO estúpida."

" O quê?!" Agora que eu não entendo mais nada mesmo. " Dá pra parar de me xingar?!"

"Idiota." Ele grunhe e eu tenho de me segurar para não começar a bater nele.

"Você é que é ,seu...seu..." Que me segurar o quê? Eu vou é meter a mão na cara dele! Ergo o braço prestes a depositar um murro em qualquer lugar que minhas mãos alcancem , quando ele me segura fazendo minhas costas chocarem novamente ,mas dessa vez dolorosamente contra a parede. Agarra meu cabelo rudemente e puxando minha cabeça me beija.

Mas me beija tipo...ME BEIJA! Violentamente ,de tal forma que eu acho que ele me partiu o lábio! Sinto os dentes me mordendo e os meus próprios dentes mordendo de volta e a língua invadindo a minha boca e seu corpo duro de encontro ao meu . Me agarro a ele ,pois sinto como seu meu corpo todo tivesse virado gelatina e,de repente, tudo acabou. Ele me solta e eu cambaleio e tenho que me escorar na parede para não cair como uma fruta podre no chão. Estou absolutamente sem ar e completamente zonza ,tanto que mal percebo ele indo embora.

Onde...onde... o quê...o quê...

"Marlene."

AHMEUDEUS!

"James!"

"Você está bem?"

Não. "Estou,estou. É só..."

"A morte de sua tia?" Ele pergunta docemente.

"É...isso."

"Sua boca tá sangrando." Ele passa o dedo no meu lábio inferior e limpa o sangue. Eu me sinto ruborizar , mas tenho certeza de que não apareceu. Todo meu sangue foi pro cérebro quando Sirius me beijou e estou certa que de lá não volta tão cedo. Aliás apague isso,tenho certeza que meu sangue todo evaporou ,foi. Me sinto tão quente que gostaria de me enterrar ,nua, até o pescoço nessa neve.

" Deve ... Deve ser o frio."

"Vamos?" James convida oferecendo o braço. Eu aceito ambas as ofertas sem falar,não sei ...eu não... Merlin , Arádia e Hermes! De onde veio isso?!

* * *

Caminhamos por um tempo por entre a vila conversando sobre as amenidades já previstas, eu consegui me acalmar o suficiente pra formar sentenças e manter uma conversação ,mas eu não esqueci e não consigo esquecer. No entanto , James é uma boa companhia,meio auto centrado,mas muito simpático. Por falar em auto centrado.

"Você sabe que não sou do seu ano,né?"

"Não é?"

"Não." Começo a rir. " Eu sou do sexto."

"Mas você sempre estava com o pessoal do sétimo e..." Ele parece sem jeito. Se afasta um pouco de mim e eu me sinto má por te-lo feito ficar sem graça. " É que você é muito madura."

Rio mais um pouco. Pois está na cara que ele acabou de pensar nisso para justificar sua confusão,mas não tem problema.É fofo de sua parte mesmo assim.

"Hum..." Não sei o que dizer. Argh! Maldito Sirius Black!

" Tenho pensado em você faz um tempo." James me enlaça num abraço que me deixa nervosa.Não sei muito bem porque. Quer dizer, acho que...bem ,é natural ficar nervosa. É um bom sinal , não é?

"É mesmo?" Pergunto tentando soar sedutora.

" Sim. Você é linda!" Ele sussurra e eu me sinto trêmula. Estou quase dizendo que ele também é lindo ,mas é melhor deixar isso pra uma outra ocasião e ele já sabe disso com toda certeza.

Nesse momento que é pra ser o mais romântico da minha vida, o momento em que estou apertada entre os braços fortes de James, com suas mãos acariciando minhas costas e seus lábios a milímetros dos meus, posso me ver em seus olhos. Meu reflexo pequenininho no fundo de todo esse maravilhoso azul e a única coisa que sou capaz de sentir é frustração, pois percebo que minha franja está torta. E então ele me beija e eu só consigo pensar que às vezes nem é tão legal conseguir o que a gente deseja.

Hum...mas ele beija bem. Mas não taão bem quanto o...

Argh! Infortúnio!


	12. Não tô a fim

_Oi graças!Perdão a demora! Sério._

_Então... atualizei essa , o que indica que agora vou trabalhar em "Avsnd" e "With" . Vai demorar mais um pouquinho ,mas ambas serão atualizadas , eu juro. E tudo vai demorar ,pois ,logo mais,estarei indo para o interunesp!!! Espero não morrer. uuauauhauhahuhua!_

_Reviews for me!_

_Xoxo_

_Bia , que bom que alegrei você. Fico feliz quando vocês gostam e deixam reviews!_

_E obrigada pelo review , a propósito!_

_Xoxo!²_

_Renata , aqui um post novinho em folha pra você. Demorou um poquinho eu sei. Sorry =/_

_Obrigada plo review querida!_

_Xoxo³_

**

* * *

**

**Não tô a fim**

* * *

Hum...clima estranho. Acabei de descer para a aula de poções e muitas pessoas me apontaram.E eu pensando que quando levasse uma vida monogâmica de novo o falatório cessaria.

Não contei?Eu e James,o Bradley e blábláblá, estamos juntos há duas semanas. O que gerou um certo desconforto entre mim e ,bem, os marotos ,Lilly e Perry -através de carta ,é claro. Depois que contei pra ela do pequeno episódio entre eu e Sirius e entre eu e James,ela se tornou bastante confusa. Fica me dando sermões sobre abrir os olhos para as oportunidades e me mandando notar as pequenas coisas e acabou por dizer que eu era muito estúpida. Posso falar? Achei R-U-D-E!Pronto falei. Será que ela andou conversando com Sirius Black?Pois ele parece achar a mesma coisa de mim.

Por falar nele,nós não dirigimos uma palavra um ao outro desde ... O acontecido.O que não é culpa minha. Eu tentei manter uma conversa amigável ,quando voltei do encontro com James esbarrei nele no corredor,enquanto inquiria o porque de suas ações,mas tudo acabou numa imensa briga em que ele disse que estava cansado da minha idiotice...o que me fez chorar por pelo menos umas duas horas seguidas e me fez escrever para Perry. O que eu me arrependo.Não de escrever pra ela ,mas de contar o ocorrido. Nunca ouvi tanto "Por Merlin,Lene!" na vida!

Vou me sentar ali ao lado da Alice. Estou ficando com medo dos olhares que me lançam.

* * *

Aiai. Deus voltou a me odiar,dessa vez colocou minhas perninhas,lentamente,em poção dissolve tudo,ou seja minhas perninhas estão se esvaindo em dor excruciante.

Depois de uma aula dolorosa de poções eu estava indo para a aula de herbologia , quando me deparei com os marotos no corredor. Educada que sou,estava prestes a ir dizer olá quando Sirius ,ao me ver, deu as costas e marchou para longe de mim. Seguido por um Remo e um James,o Potter,não o Bradley, muitos desconfortáveis e por um Peter que me lançava sinais e ria como um estúpido da situação. Ah ,não,a estúpida sou eu !

* * *

Hora do almoço. Que alegria!Não.

Estou sentada bem no canto,bastante encolhida e engolindo a vontade de chorar.Não consigo nem comer esse maravilhoso pedaço de pudim de yorkshire que está no meu prato de tão apertada que minha garganta se encontra.

Soltei meu cabelo para que ele me separasse do mundo,estou envolta em uma cortina castanha e gostaria de nunca mais sair daqui.

"Lene."

Oh,vida bandida!

Ergo os olhos e me deparo com Lilly se sentando a minha frente e puxando um prato e uma coxa de frango. Me forço a sorrir em forma de cumprimento e depois volto a encarar meu pudim.

"Lene o que você tem?"

"Nada." Murmuro tentando aparentar esse nada.

"Você tá quase chorando!" Ela constata um pouco alto demais o que atrai alguns olhares.

"Não estou não."Meus lábios estão tremendo e sinto meu nariz pinicar. Oh,droga! Por Merlin , Arádia e Hermes! Se contenha Marlene!

"Tá.Tudo bem,se você não quer me dizer,você não quer me dizer. Mas ..." Ela começa depois de uma pausa que quase me alivia. " Eu estou...namorando oJames. Você sabe né?"

"O quê?"Agora quem atrai os olhares sou eu. Quer dizer,não que eu já não atraia normalmente,mas pelo menos dessa vez eu fiz algo para merecer a atenção. Eu derrubei um copo de suco na toalha branca.Há!

"É.Faz uma semana que ele me pediu e eu...resolvi aceitar." Ela parece tão feliz ao dizer isso que não resisto,me estico sobre a mesa e a abraço.

"Que bom Lilly!Fico muito feliz por você!"

"Obrigada.E você e o Brad?Como estão indo?"

"Ah...estamos indo...quer dizer,está tudo bem."

"Vocês estão namorando?"

"Não."

"E vão namorar?"

"Não." Respondo sem pensar. Como assim?O meu sonho era ser dele e somente dele e agora quando me perguntam eu digo não?Errado. Vou corrigir. " Talvez.Não depende de mim apenas."

" Entendo. Lene"

"O que é?"

"Não faça algo só por aceitação."

"O que você quer dizer?" Pergunto desconfortável,sentindo minha boca secar de nervoso.

" É só...você tem opções. E algumas ,as vezes,são mais difíceis de considerar ,mas elas estão lá sabe?"

"Eu não tô entendendo."

"Bem,não é importante. Eu tenho aula de história da magia agora e você?" Ela diz rapidamente e claramente tentando mudar de assunto.

"Eu tenho de estudo das runas antigas."

"Vamos juntas."

Assinto e pego minha mochila.Nós duas saímos do salão e começamos a caminhar em direção as escadas. Estou andando atrás dela ponderando sobre as coisas que me disse e quase morro de susto quando James,o Bradley,não o Potter,me pega por trás e me dá um beijo estalado na boca. Por isso demoro a perceber o que ocorre a minha frente, Lilly acabou de cumprimentar James,saído do nada, com um beijo e se moveu para o lado para dar olá aos outros garotos , também saídos do nada. Por eu ser uns 20 cm mais baixa que ela Sirius não tinha me visto,mas agora ele viu e sua expressão está quase me fazendo chorar.

"Sirius onde você vai?" Remo pergunta sem jeito quando ele começa a voltar pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual estava vindo.

"Vou subir."Ele responde seco sem olhar para trás.

"Mas vocês tem que comer ainda e ir pra aula!"Lilly repreende tentando ir atrás dele e sendo impedida por James que segura seus braços.

"Não tô a fim."

E nesse momento eu também não estou mais nem um pouco a fim. Nem um pouco a fim de viver.


	13. Quase uma prosa ao pé do fogo

_Oi. Tudo , bem? Mal a demora._

_Chapter normalzinho,sem grandes coisas. Só para esclarecer o que tinha acontecido entre a Lene e o James, o Potter,não o Bradley._

_Xoxo_

_Ai,Bia! Desculpa! Nem mereci o elogio . Demorei um tantão dessa vez ,eu sei._

_Mas não foi por mal._

_Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics , eu fico feliz!_

_Brigada pelo review querida!_

_Xoxo²_

_Eu sem pre respondo aos reviews Renata! Eles me fazem muito, muito feliz! auhahuahauh_

_ Obrigadenha pelo review !_

_Xoxo³_

* * *

_Quase uma prosa ao pé do fogo_

* * *

"Pára."

Ele continua beijando meu pescoço e suas mãos me apertando em lugares indevidos.O vento gelado entorpece meu nariz e mãos e não sei como ele ainda consegue ser tão hábil com as dele.

"Brad,pára!"Me afasto enquanto ele tenta beijar mais para baixo do que se geralmente permite e dou um peteleco em sua testa.

"Ai!Marlene!"Ele se endireita ofendido massageando a própria testa. "Porque você fez isso?"

"Eu mandei você parar não mandei?" Arrumo meu cabelo e ajeito minhas roupas que estão ligeiramente fora do lugar. Humpf !

Estamos escondidos numa das sacadas da torre de astronomia. Na verdade tem bastante gente escondida por aqui,tivemos que passar pelas cinco sacadas da frente para encontrar um lugar para ficarmos a só . Me arrependo amargamente do momento em que concordei com essa tolice! Meu ex-namorado nunca teve que se esconder comigo e nem tentou abusar de mim ,nem os outros garotos com quem fiquei. Peleo menos não com tanta insistência! Nem James fez isso,nem...bem...na verdade nós estávamos bem expostos e eu abusei dele. Sinto minhas bochechas ruborizarem quando a lembrança surge na superfície da minha mente.É sempre assim,minha mente está plácida e calma como um lago e de repente as memórias começam a borbulhar e surgir e me inundar de um calor estranho e um peso no estômago que não consigo controlar.E isso tem acontecido com certa freqüência.

Olha culpada para Brad ,mas ele está emburrado debruçado na sacada. Ele sempre fica de mau humor quando corto suas asinhas e mando que suas mãos se comportem. Mas afinal,nós só estamos juntos a três semanas e meia e eu não me sinto confortável... você sequer estava com Sirius quando deu pra ele.

"Não fale assim!" Replico horrorizada ,tapando a boca com as mãos,quando esse pensamento me ocorre.

"O quê?"Brad me olha sem entender.

Engulo em seco , assustada com os meus próprios pensamentos e com minha boca traiçoeira. "Não fique assim." Emendo me juntando a ele e colocando meus braços em volta de sua cintura e deitando a cabeça em suas costas.

"Mas Lene você não pode ficar me afastando desse jeito pra sempre." Brad me puxa para um abraço e enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. " Vai dizer que você não quer?" Ele pergunta sorrateiro enquanto suas mãos abrem caminho pelo meu casaco.

"Eu-não-quero!" Sublinho as palavras irritada. "E pare de tentar me obrigar!" O empurro me sentindo de repente muito incomodada. Como ele ousa supor o que eu quero? Pego meu cachecol do chão e parto para sala comunal cheia de uma fúria incandescente dentro de mim.

Estou na frente do quadro,mas não quero entrar.Não são nem nove horas ainda,não deve ter ninguém lá dentro,o que talvez seja bom ,visto meu mau humor. Argh,mas que jeito?Não tenho outro lugar pra ir.

Digo a senha num murmúrio e entro me sentindo derrotada e abatida.

estava certa,a não ser por uma única pessoinha sentada em frente a lareira.

Não , dessa vez não é Sirius,graças a Merlin!Afinal temos nos evitado o maximo possível. Eu realmente não quero ve-lo,ele me faz confusa e culpada e eu nem sei porque.E tenho certeza que ele não quer me ver também,afinal,ele me odeia. Deus sabe porquê.

"James." Cumprimento com um sorriso fraco.

"Lene.Tá tudo bem?"

"Tá , sim . Por que?"

"Você tá com uma cara."

"Não é nada." Respondo cansada ao mesmo tempo em que me jogo no sofá ao seu lado e arremesso meu cachecol na mesinha de centro.

"Você estava com o Bradley James?"Ele pergunta sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Ahm...estava sim."Respondo admirada. Como ele sabe? " Como você sabe?"

James dá um sorrisinho muito particular quando utilizando um feitiço invocatório conjura um espelho redondo e o entrega pra mim indicando meu pescoço.

"O que..." Olho meu reflexo sem entender até que diviso uma chamativa marca roxa na base do meu pescoço. " Aquele filho da puta!" Me levanto indignada do sofá e começo a xingar usando todos os palavrões que aprendi com meus irmãos mais velhos e nunca pude usar. "Quantas vezes eu falei pra ele não fazer isso! Que inferno! Por Arádia,Merlin e Hermes!"

"Ele é um idiota!Não gosto do cara."

"Você só não gosta dele porque ele já foi namorado da Lilly!"

"Eu não gosto dele também porque eu já fui seu namorado."

'Não foi."

" Fui sim."

"Não foi não." Replico teimosamente

"Tudo bem." Ele assente. "Mas poderia ter sido se você não tivesse me dado o fora."

James está com aquele mesmo sorrisinho peculiar,um braço estendido por trás de mim no sofá e as pernas estiradas sobre a mesinha. "Mas você não gostava de mim James."

"Quem disse?" Ele indaga parecendo afrontado.

Bem já que ele quer a resposta,respiro fundo e miro o fogo por uns instantes,considerando a idéia de me jogar lá dentro.Não ,idéia boba,muito boba. " Foi você quem disse,James." Digo num sussurro ,pois me lembro de como me senti solitária naquela noite.

"Eu?" Seus olhos castanhos se arregalando de forma cômica. "Mas eu gosto de você!Porque eu diria isso?Eu nunca disse isso! Pelo menos não me lembro."

"Você podia até gostar de mim James,como creio que gosta,mas não do jeito necessário para nós sermos namorados." Ficamos ambos em silêncio sentindo o peso das minhas palavras. Um ou outro aluno vem surgindo e a sala comunal vai logo parecer um enxame de abelhas por causa do burburinho.

"Você não vai se lembrar,pois estava sonhando..." Começo meio sem jeito. "Naquela noite em que dormimos juntos,depois do treino de quadribol,você estava tão cansado que falou dormindo."

James me olha interrogativamente quando pauso ao notar dois segundanistas que se aproximam a ponto de ouvir nossa conversa.

"Você disse que a amava." Sussurro baixinho sem citar nomes,pois ambos sabemos de quem estou falando.

James não me responde,não me olha,mas eu sei que ele ouviu. Suas mãos se dirigem para seus cabelos e ele os remexe tanto que fica parecendo um porco espinho.

"Então eu não vi motivo para a gente continuar." Ele queria que eu ficasse com ele sabendo que ele gosta de outra?Não dá né? Nada de Jolenes em minha vida. "Você realmente a ama,não é?" Pergunto no mesmo tom de voz,mesmo já sabendo resposta. Me sinto subitamente muito invejosa de Lilly.Não porque é ele quem a ama,mas simplesmente por ela ser amada com tal intensidade.

"Sim." Ele assente apenas ,enquanto seus olhos iluminam ao ver uma cabeleira ruiva flamejar porta adentro.


	14. Miosótis

_Oi amoures!_

_Update!_

_Reviews for me!_

_Xoxo_

_Oi,Bia!_

_Ai que ruim! A gente só deve ficar com quem a gente gosta , mas , as vezes , o ruim é que não temos certeza de quem é essa pessoa né?_

_Obrigada plo review fofissima!_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

**Miosótis¹**

* * *

Deus me odeia,definitivamente.Não pode ser uma coisa dessas.

Estou prestes a ser reprovada em História da Magi. Por quê senhor?Por quê?

Tudo bem que com Brad tomando metade do meu tempo ,com agarrões súbitos-da parte dele- e tentativas desesperadas de fuga-da minha parte,e Sirius tomando a outra metade ,comigo fugindo dele como um dementador foge de um patrono,não tenho tido tempo de estudar. Nota - se um certo padrão em minhas ações,não?Sei que não deveria fugir de Brad,visto ele ser quase meu namorado,mas ele...bem,ele pode ser bastante irritante com essa teoria absurda de que :no fundo quero ir pra cama com ele loucamente ou de que se ele insistir bastante eu vou mudar de idéia.Não vou!

Me encontro agora na biblioteca,num canto escuro,atrás de uma imensa estante praticamente afogada em pergaminhos,penas,livros e desespero. Meu cabelo está preso num nó disforme,meu casacos jogados ao redor,já tirei meu sapatos e estou a ponto de tirar minha vida também. Isso é muito complicado!Foi o duende Roland que invadiu as minas de carvão ou foi o goblin Oroborus?Mas aqui diz que eles eram aliados,mas ali adiante diz que eram inimigos!E isso tudo é negado no capítulo 37,pois os dois foram mortos por Eric,o azul. Quem raios é Eric,o azul???

"Argh!" Resmungo arremessando o livro de modo que ele desliza sobre a mesa e depois cai no chão. "Obrigada,senhor!Muito obrigada!" Agradeço sarcástica olhando pro teto querendo perfurar quem quer que seja que me odeia tanto lá em cima.

Me abaixo de modo que possa,me esticando,pegar o livro sem ter de dar a volta na mesa. Porém um par de pés em sapatos pretos surge do nada e,de repente,um par de olhos cinzentos me encara e uma mão branca estende e me entrega o livro.E eu só faço ficar boquiaberta com a beleza dele. Seus cabelos pretos caindo levemente sobre os olhos,o nariz perfeito e ,o que me deixa ainda mais estupefata,ele está sorrindo. Pra mim!Ele está sorrindo pra mim!MOR-RE-REI!É a primeira vez em semanas que ele sorri pra mim.Não é aquele sorriso de todo contente,mas é um sorriso. Posso ver seus dentes brancos e quase perfeitamente alinhados ,se não fosse por um incisivo meio torto que o deixa ainda mais atraente.Não devia me sentir tão exultante,mas,como eu disse previamente,não gosto que ele fique bravo comigo. Parece devastadoramente errado ser odiada por ele.

"É incrível como você gosta de ficar debaixo de mesas." Sua voz não soa amargurada e ele não me olha com ódio. Oh, Deus!Obrigada! Retiro tudo que disse previamente.

"Elas são atraentes para mim. Meu subconsciente deve saber porque ,de alguma maneira." Minha voz sai estremecida pela minha boca ter secado de antecipação.

"Você realmente é atraída por coisas estranhas. Devia tentar descobrir a causa." Ele diz sorrindo irônico.

"Não vou discutir o que me atrai ou não com você." Respondo um tanto quanto ríspidamente. Coloco o livro sobre a mesa e depois apoio as mãos na mesma para me içar pra cima. Sirius já está de pé e o olhar já se tornou mais frio.

"Você não vai discutir nada comigo,pois eu cansei de tentar enfiar algum senso nessa sua cabeça dura!Eu..."

"Pára!Se você veio aqui pra me ofender pode ir embora." Estou de pé agora, inclinada na mesa com um dedo na cara dele. Ele me deixa tão...brava! Porque sempre tem de vir com cinco pedras na mão?

Estamos olhando intensamente um para o outro. Eu esperava que ele tivesse virado as costas e ido embora,mas ele continua me encarando.

Sirius ergue o braço e é quase em câmera lenta que eu vejo seus movimentos.O arquear elegante dos seus dedos em volta da minha mão acusadora,o flexionar de sua articulação do cotovelo quando ele me puxa,o luzir predatório de seus olhos-agora quase azuis-, sua outra mão se enroscando nos meus cabelos e sua boca encontrando a minha.

Sinto meu fôlego prender,minhas mãos se esticarem no peito dele,não para afastá-lo,mas para trazê-lo mais perto.O que há de errado comigo? Percebo meus dentes se cravarem no lábio inferior dele e ouço seu gemido como se fosse com outra pessoa. Eu não poderia estar fazendo isso.

Estou quase caindo em cima da mesa de tão firme que ele me segura e de alguma forma acabo realmente indo parar em cima dela. Em algum lugar do meu cérebro o fato de ele estar entre minhas pernas e elas o estarem enlaçando parece ligeiramente preocupante,mas estou perdida numa névoa de...loucura tão densa que não tenho forças para dissipar.

"Sirius."

Estremeço de tal forma com o susto que nossos dentes se chocam.A voz de Remo parece estar cada vez mais perto e eu me lanço pra fora da mesa caindo nas cadeiras e me estabacando no chão.

"Ai!" Gemo chorosa. Sirius parece tão aturdido quanto eu e demora uns segundos para vir me auxiliar. Ele me levanta do chão e fecha os botões da minha blusa.

Olho seus dedos colocando os botões em cada casa e engulo em seco de vergonha,meu sutiã roxo deixando de ser visível. Quando foi que meus botões foram abertos???

"Ah,aqui está você. "Remo surge por detrás da nuvem de poeira que é moradora fixa desta biblioteca. " O mapa disse que você estaria aqui, eu preciso...ham..." Ele pára incerto quando me nota. "Nós precisamos...lembra do probleminha peludo?" Seu rosto pálido de repente fica rubro e ele parece muito frágil.

Murmuro um olá e volto a me sentar,me escondendo atrás de Hogwarts,uma história.

"Eu...já vou." Sirius informa.Não posso nem olhar pra ele. Por Merlin ,Arádia e Hermes!Só um idiota não perceberia o que estivemos fazendo aqui. Seu cabelo preto está desgrenhado e sua boca vermelha e inchada ! E que Voldemort me mate e a todos os meus, a blusa de Sirius também está com os botões abertos. Quando foi que eles se abriram?????

"Lene eu..." Me encolho ao ouvir sua voz. Eu devo estar enlouquecendo! Só preciso de uma saudável sessão de amassos com Brad. Estou tensa com a prova,é isso. Preciso espairecer,é só. "Nós conversamos depois."

Sirius sabe que não vai conseguir arrancar reações de mim, já passou por uma situação semelhante comigo antes,sabe que não consigo reagir quando as coisas saem de controle entre nós.E porque elas saem?

Ouço os dois ao longe,parecem estar discutindo.

Depois de uns vinte minutos não consigo voltar a estudar.Não dá,estou muito... confusa. Vou dormir,talvez alguma coisa volte a fazer sentido amanhã.

E Deus novamente brinca com este insetinho,mas dessa vez a coisa está ficando mais séria.Não acho que conseguirei tirá-lo da cabeça dessa vez. Mas eu alguma vez consegui?

* * *

_¹: Miosótis significa sempre em mente na linguagem das flores._


	15. Colapso

_Oi graças! Mals a demora._

_Um chapter para vocês, novo em folha . =)_

_Obrigada pelos reviews e masi reviews, sim? De natal!_

_Xoxo_

___Eita ,aqui estou!!_

_Bia, a Lene ta começando a ver que ha algo mais. Acho que ela é meio míope, por isso ta demorando tanto. auguauauhaua!_

_Eu tb sou assim, nunca decido nada. Odeio decidir , me dá gastura. uhauahuahuah_

_Briagada plo review meu bem!!_

_Xoxo²_

* * *

_Colapso_

Foi no piloto automático que segui até o dia da prova , estudar, estudar e...estudar. Não tenho culpa de não ter sido forjada do mesmo material cheio de sapiência de Lilly Evans ou ter bebido da mesma fonte de esperteza dos marotos ou ter o talento natural para aprender de Perry . Não, eu não sou assim. Comigo é tudo na base do esforço, pelo menos academicamente falando. Minha mente esteve completamente aturdida e as ações mecânicas. Depois da prova consegui acordar do torpor retardado em que me encontrava e fiz uma estupidez enoooorme. Hum... talvez eu não tenha realmente acordado do torpor retardado. Agarrei Brad, o joguei dentro de um armário de vassouras e o pobre quase entrou em combustão quando o fiz parar o que estávamos fazendo. As coisas estavam saindo dos limites, para ele. Para mim elas estiveram bem normais desde o princípio.É óbvio que gosto de beijá-lo , é muito bom, mas não me acende aquela necessidade aterradora, aquele fogo devastadoramente assustador que me incendeia quando estou com... bem, com aquele outro lá.Oh, Deus! Será que sou uma daquelas moças de vida livre? Do tipo daquelas que moram na América e têm cinco namorados ao mesmo tempo? Não se depilam e gostam de Joan Baez? Eu gosto de Joan Baez ,mas me depilo. Bem, acho que ainda tenho chances.

Acabo de mandar uma carta para Perry. Espero que ela possa resolver as atribulações do meu ser, porque eu, claramente, não posso.

Eu gosto do meu (quase) namorado, mas eu também gosto de beijar ... Aquele outro lá. Eu não valho o ar que respiro. Hunf.

Ah, e esqueci de mencionar voltamos aquele padrão, ele não fala comigo, eu não falo com ele, ele me olha com ódio, eu choro por duas horas seguidas. Ele me agarra e me faz sentir coisas que , honestamente, são... coisas fortes e depois me olha como se fosse culpa minha! Nada poderia ser mais patético.

Ah, me enganei. Poderia sim.

"Lene,você quer ou não?"

Oh, Deus! Acabo de ser pedida oficialmente em namoro e não sei o que responder. Na verdade minha reação inicial foi tan, tan, tan, tan (a música de psicose tocando na minha cabeça) enquanto um sorriso nervoso surgia na minha cara. Depois eu murmurei algo do tipo "Mnhumnhunanuai." o que fez Brad acreditar que eu estava quase chorando , o que eu estava , mas de não de emoção como ele arrogantemente pareceu achar.

Não sei porque tenho a impressão de que ele só quer me namorar porque quer o meu corpinho.

"Você é tão linda! Nós somos ótimos juntos!" AH-MEU-DEUS! Porque judiar desse pobre insetinho? Já não me basta o Senhor ter cortado minhas asinhas, pregado o que restou de minhas perninhas derretidas num isopor com um alfinete, me queimado com uma lupa, tem agora também de colocar fogo nos restos mortais?

"E então,Lene?Responda!" Seu sorriso encantador já se desfez e ele parece ligeiramente irritado. Eu vou dizer, vou dizer, estou dizendo.

Mas meus lábios não se mexem.

De repente estou com falta de ar.

"Lene?"

Por Merlin, Arádia e Hermes! Porque está tudo girando?

"Lene!"

Hum, doce escuridão.

* * *

"Ela tá bem?"

"É lógico que não!Ela acabou de desmaiar seu idiota!"

Quem? Quem acabou de desmaiar?

" Leeene !"

"Que que é?" Pergunto irritada.

"Ah,ela tá bem. O doce de sempre." Uma das vozes diz sarcástica. Eu conheço essa voz!

Abro meus olhos e posso ver um aglomerado de pessoas ao meu redor. Sirius me olha entre divertido e preocupado, Brad segura minha cabeça,uns lufanos parecem assustados e posso ver madame Pomfrey galopando rapidamente em minha direção.

Sou levada até a enfermaria onde sou diagnosticada como uma pessoa a beira de um ataque de nervos. Estafa, colapso nervoso, estresse e tudo mais que atormenta pessoas que , de acordo com madame Pomfrey, são muito fechadas.

"Tem algo te preocupando ultimamente querida?"

Fora o fato de que estou quase certa de que sou uma tarada? "Não,nada."

"Alguma coisa te incomodando?"

Aparte de eu ter essa sensação constante dentro de mim de que estou fazendo tudo errado? "Não,nada."

"Você sofreu algum abalo emocional ultimamente?"

Bem, minha melhor amiga foi embora do país porque tem um lunático lá fora que pensa em dominação total. Eu também tenho sofrido pressão para fazer sexo com meu "namorado" e Sirius Black parece querer me trucidar a cada vez que me vê. Isso conta? " Não."

"Bem...tem alguma coisa que você queira desabafar?"

Hum...eu estava com inveja de Lilly Evans, o que me faz uma má, muito má pessoa. Eu transei com Sirius Black sem ele ser meu namorado, não consigo deixar de me sentir abandonada por Perry, eu colei na prova de história da magia, eu deixei minha franja crescer e ela se tornou uma vírgula com ponta agressiva,tenho ciúmes de minha babá com minha irmã menor e tenho tomado pequenas doses de whisky de fogo, contrabandeadas de casa, diariamente pra ver se consigo me manter calma. "Não,tá tudo bem."

"O que eu posso dizer é não se estresse tanto.Não guarde seus problemas só pra você,sei que desde que sua amiga de nome estranho se foi você pode ter se sentido só, mas a equipe da escola está aqui para te ajudar." Ela sorri bondosamente e me entrega uma barra de chocolate com creme , depois de ter me feito tomar uma poção energizante de gosto terrível . Sorrio agradecida e saio da sala.

Imagino Filch me ajudando, há! Era mais provável ele me jogar no lago para ser comida pela lula gigante. Se bem que como eu já disse antes, duvido que ela fosse querer uma tarada com uma vírgula agressiva como alimento. A indigestão seria grande. Brad foi embora depois de me deixar na enfermaria, disse que tinha treino de quadribol. É muito errado que eu me sinta aliviada? Quer dizer, ele ficava perguntando se eu estava bem de cinco em cinco segundos! Mas aprecio muitissimo sua preocupação, é claro. Sirius por outro lado me largou a própria .

Caminho pelos corredores até voltar ao refeitório onde janto e respondo perguntas sobre a minha saúde. As pessoas podem ser gentis. Que bom!

Espero que Deus me poupe de novos problemas, tem sido difícil estar tão sozinha.

É,estou sozinha. De -pri-men-te!

Volto para o meu quarto e tomo um banho demorado, para ver se lavo a autocomiseração que está me inundando e depois vou para o meu próprio treino de quadribol. Do qual fui obrigada a estar ausente na última semana devido a minha necessidade de estudar para aquela inútil e maldita matéria.

Coloquei o uniforme no quarto então vou direto para o campo, mas não há ninguém lá. Espero cinco minutos e como nenhuma boa alma aparece para me fazer companhia me dirijo para o vestiário.

"Você não pode treinar, caiu dura no meio do corredor hoje." Sirius diz acusador assim que me vê no corredor.

"Eu tô bem,ok? Já passou." Entro e cumprimento meus colegas de time. Sento ao lado de Anne que pergunta gentilmente como estou.

"Ela não pode treinar." Sirius vira pra James que está amarrando o cadarço.

Ele não responde, olha pra nós dois e morde o lábio. " Nós não temos batedor reserva."

"Eu fico no lugar dela." Olho indignada pra Sirius. Como assim fica no meu lugar ? Estou prestes a mandar ele para _aquele_ lugar quando James me interrompe ao perguntar quem ficara no lugar de Sirius.

" Edgar ficará no meu lugar.É só um treino ,por Merlin. Não vai fazer diferença!"

"É só um treino? Você enlouqueceu? É nosso jogo definitivo! Eu não preciso que fiquem no meu lugar! Eu-estou-bem! Será que é difícil de entender?"

"Não dá pra conversar com você! Sua teimosia é uma coisa de outro mundo! VOCÊ-NÃO-VAI-JOGAR!"

"QUEM É VOCÊ PARA DECIDIR ISSO? JAMES É O CAPITÃO! Eu vou jogar e acabou!" Falo tentando baixar minha voz e conter minhas mãos que querem descer a vassoura na cabeça de Sirius.

Sirius e James ficam se olhando por um tempo em que tenho vontade de bater nos dois. Os outros integrantes do time só ficam olhando boquiabertos para essa cena ridícula.

"Certo." James suspira. " Pads fica no lugar da Lene e Edgar vai ficar de artilheiro. Descanse um pouco hoje Lene."

Estou tãoooooo furiosa que sinto lágrimas quentes e indesejadas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Ninguém olha realmente para mim e eu quero gritar e dizer como isso tudo é imbecil , mas minha voz está presa num soluço. Se eu abrir a boca vou cair no berreiro. Arremesso meu taco e a vassoura longe e saio pisando duro.

"Deixa,eu falo com ela depois." Posso ouvir Sirius dizendo para quem quer que tenha decidido vir atrás de mim. Por Merlin, Arádia e Hermes! Não consigo mais segurar então começo a chorar.

Eu o odeio! Odeio!

Corro pelo gramado até alcançar o castelo ainda chorando. Que ódio!Quem ele pensa que é para se intrometer desse modo?Se tem uma coisa eu odeio é que tentem mandar em mim.

Aquele idiota pensa que domina minha vida! Farei qualquer coisa para tirá-lo da minha cabeça, não pensarei mais nele ou em seus beijos ou...em nada. Não pensarei mais nele ponto. Mesmo que para conseguir isso eu tenha que aceitar namorar com Brad.


	16. A lista de Lene

_Oi._

_Eu sei , eu sei que demorei. Peço desculpas , mas a minha inspiração as vezes vai embora ou fica em estado latente e não gosta de se manifestar. Ou as vezes me dá preguiça mesmo. Eu vou tentar atualizar todas essa semana. Atentem que não estou prometendo. uahuhauahuahuuhahuahua. Mas vou tentar com afinco._

_Xoxo_

_Renata foi mallllllllllllll ! Vou tentar demorar uma era geológica só. auhuahuahuhauha_

_Por favor ,não rasgue sua face!!!! Não tenho dinheiro para pagar um cirurgião plástico para fazer as suturas de modo que não fiquem cicatrizes!_

_Obrigada plo review querida!_

_Xoxo²_

_Ai, Bia. A lene as vezes é meio tapada mesmo , mas acho que ainda tem concerto ou conserto , não lembro agora. uahuhauhauhauh_

_Obrigada plo review meu bem =)_

_Xoxo³_

* * *

**A lista de lene**

* * *

Mano do céu,a sociedade bruxa,e não bruxa também, inglesa está em polvorosa!Foi declarada a guerra,mas não por canais oficiais,é claro. Ataques a famílias de trouxas,bruxos ou não, e a divisão de uma sociedade inteira por causa da megalomania de um cara só,isso me irrita um pouco. Naverdade isso me irrita muito.

Reagi de uma maneira bastante calma,eu devo dizer.Não tive surtos histéricos de choro ou fiquei catatônica em pânico,não,nada disso,pelo contrário. Fui uma das pessoas que seguiu Greta da Hufflepuff,o texugo albino,que saiu correndo pelos gramados gritando "A gente vai morrer!A gente vai morreeeeeeeeeer!' e quase se jogou no lago. Impedida de fazer isso entrou num estado balbuciante e em choque,a pobre. HUAHUAHUAHUA,ahm, COF-COF...quero dizer,coitada.

Eu estou sendo muito mais prática,sentei-me na sala comunal bem perto da lareira e pus-me a trabalhar. Depois de ter feito meu testamento onde deixo tudo que possuo para Perry,pois temo por seu futuro sendo alheia do jeito que é,inclusive a guarda de minha irmã mais nova, me recuso a permitir que minha Tia Cassidy fique com ela. Isso nunca!Estou fazendo minha lista de coisas pendentes antes de morrer,porque sejamos realistas do jeito que as coisas andam quem não se junta ao lado negro da força morre e eu nunca vou me juntar !Então,é claro, que vou bater com as dez,como diria minha querida avózinha.

Sinto-me bastante satisfeita com minha lista,cobre todas as áreas de interesse e está bem realista.Não tem coisas como tascar um beijo em Wilton Clayborne,artilheiro da seleção de quadribol da Irlanda, ou possuir um ovo de dragão ou dar uma volta no lombo de um centauro. Nah , essas coisas são para os sonhadores.

1-Vencer a Taça das casas.

2-Quebras algumas caras.

3-Pagar algumas dívidas.

4-Nadar nua no lago,sem ser comida pela lula gigante.

5-Pedir perdão a algumas pessoas.

Prestes a escrever minha sexta meta sou interrompida por um pigarrear ,dessa vez,graças a Merlin , Brad não pode entrar aqui,o Potter me encara meio sem jeito. Olho feio pra ele,ainda estou muito brava por ter me impedido de treinar com o time, e volto a escrever.A pena arranhando o pergaminho. Gosto muito desse som,é reconfortante.

6-Beber 50 garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

O pigarro de novo.Ó vida!

" O que você quer?Não está vendo que estou ocupada?" Minha voz parece um grunhido mal-humorado e percebo ele se encolher.

" Eu queria me desculpar com você."

Não falo nada e continuo olhando pra ele com a cara mais feia que consigo fazer e com isso querendo que ele se manque e dê o fora. O que ele não faz,é óbvio,porque Deus não ia permitir que as coisas fossem fáceis pra mim,claro que não,eu sou eu,não é verdade? Sou Seu alvo de piadas sem graça .

" Eu sei que você ficou muito brava,mas você deve entender que Sirius ia ficar me atormentando pelo resto da minha vida e eu não ia suportar aquele cachorro sarnento me enchendo o saco mais uma vez.A sua raiva de mim ia passar ,pois sou tão lindo e legal." James sorri inocentemente e junta as mãos de forma angelical.

Eu quase morro tentando segurar a risada,mas por fim manejo me manter séria e volto meus olhos para minha lista.

7-Dizer para Aithnee O'loughlin que ela é uma vaca horrorosa e que eu espero que ela pegue a doença do desaparecimento e suma da minha vida. Ou melhor , suma do mundo!

" O que está fazendo?" Ele pergunta por fim desistindo de me convencer a perdoá-lo e senta ao meu lado.

"Uma lista."

"De quê?"

"Coisas."

Ele suspira antes de continuar. " Que tipo de coisas?"

"Coisas para fazer." Evito rir de minhas respostas evasivas,sei que ele odeia isso e por isso mesmo que o faço.

"Fazer quando?"

"Antes de morrer."

"Parece bastante óbvio não Lene?" Ele retorque irritado. " Responda de uma vez."

"É sério,é uma lista de coisas para fazer antes da norte já que ela está tão próxima."

"Que próxima o quê,Lene?Pirou de vez?"

Explico ele toda a situação. Será que ele está tão absorvido por Lilly que não consegue mais sequer prestar atenção nas coisas que ocorrem ao seu redor?

"Pare de ser tão pessimista,até sairmos de Hogwarts tudo isso já vai estar acabado você vai ver."

"Não tenho tanta certeza." Ele parece tão confiante que quase me junto a ele,mas,novamente,eu sou eu não é mesmo?Se algo tiver de dar errado será comigo. Talvez eu seja a única a morrer. Talvez eu devesse me mudar pra uma ilha deserta onde minha má sorte não possa contaminar o destino dos outros. É uma coisa a se pensar,acho que vou pôr na lista.

8-Mudar...

Não acho que não.

8-Dançar em cima das mesas do refeitório.

Um sonho antigo que carrego em minha alma. Seria como num músical trouxa onde todos começam a dançar a coreografia em harmonia e irmandade e sabem a letra da música decor! Seria lindo!Mas me contento com dançar sozinha.

"Posso ver?"James pergunta após uns segundos de silêncio.

"Pode." Sei que devia estar brava com ele,e estou,mas preciso de ajuda!Não consigo me lembrar de mais nada que seja simples e fazível.

"Isso tudo faz algum sentido?Essas coisas você pode fazer a qualquer hora!" Ele constata parecendo chocado com a simplicidade e pureza de minha lista.

"Não seja tolo! Desejos grandiosos demandam tempo e dinheiro e,mais que isso,vida o que nenhum de nós vai ter por muito mais tempo. Então eu escolhi coisas que são executáveis."

"Como pagar dívidas?"

"É.Isso mesmo, perdir perdão, socar algumas caras, cobrar dinheiro. O usual."

"Você não bate bem,Lene.Sério." Ele ri da minha expressão de desagrado. "Mas você já me perdoou?Você não sabe como o Sirius fica quando vocês brigam,é insuportável ! Achei melhor zangar você que é uma pessoa boa e não aquele imbecil que ia transformar minha vida num inferno. Além de ter que suportá-lo aqui aquele maluco praticamente mora na minha casa."

Assinto concordando quando ele diz que Sirius é imbecil,maluco e insuportável. Concordo com tudo e ainda acrescento infantil,despótico,tirânico,malvado,cruel e estúpido!Ele é o idiota,não eu.Há!

"Como assim quando brigamos?" Subitamente me sinto obrigada a perguntar.Não que eu esteja curiosa pra saber se ele fica tão miserável quanto eu,claro que não. Estou apenas...mantendo a conversa viva.

"Por Merlin Lene!Toda vez,e são muitas as vezes,em que vocês brigam ele fica azedo,mau-humorado e extremamente irritado. Parece a Lilly de tpm!É terrível,terrível,TERRÍVEL!"

Não consigo evitar,estou sorrindo. Sou uma estúpida,não sou?Ele tinha razão!

9-Parar de ficar feliz porque Sirius fica infeliz quando brigamos.

Hum...acho que Brad devia constar na minha de contas ele é praticamente meu namorado,blábláblá.Eu sou ridícula!Tinha prometido pra mim mesma que não ia mais pensar no dito cujo e o que estou fazendo?Estou colocando-o na minha listinha de coisas pra fazer antes da morte!Argh!Não que eu queira "fazê-lo" de novo,se é que você me entende. Por Merlin,Arádia e Hermes!Se bem que é pra eu parar de sentir algo relacionado a ele. Acho que assim não tem problema tem?Bem...seguindo em frente.

10-Fazer sexo com Brad.

Já que vamos morrer mesmo é melhor eu acabar logo com isso.E fazendo com uma pessoa diferente talvez eu descubra que Sirius é realmente ruim na coisa.É, descobrir isso seria legal!

James ,que estava lendo por cima do meu ombro,arranca a lista da minha mão e a pena e começa a escrever, não o impeço porque estava precisando de ajuda. Quando ele termina me entrega a lista e se levanta,Lilly acaba de entrar.

Isso é incrível!Parece que ele tem um faro!Toda vez que ela se aproxima ele pára o que estiver fazendo só pra ir ter com ela e depois ele retoma suas atividades normais.É bastante engraçado de assistir.E fofo.

Assisto-o caminhar até ela e dar-lhe um beijo terno na ponta do nariz. Fico comparando esse encontro com os encontros entre mim e Brad e não há muita semelhança. Enquanto estes dois falam alegremente e se miram com carinho ,Brad me arrasta até sua turma de seguidores e me beija cheio de lascívia.

Por mim tudo bem. Mas as vezes é um tanto quanto cansativo,quero conversar ou contar algo e tenho de esperar até que a conferência com os seguidores acabe. Tenho também de convencê-lo ,com ameaças de quebrar-lhe os dentes,a me ouvir. Brad não acredita que eu seja capaz de bater nele e quando mandei perguntar pra Sirius quem o tinha empurrado escada abaixo e quebrado seu dedo e pra Belatriz quem tinha arrancado seus cabelos fora, ele ficou todo bravo e mandou eu parar de falar nos Black. Naquele momento eu quase soquei ele , mas me contive. Acho que são poucas as pessoas que conseguem me tirar realmente do sério fora os Black.

Argh!Chega de pensar neles.

Desvio o olhar de James e Lilly ,pois começou a sessão amasso e volto pra minhas listinha.

O número 11 está escrito com a letra torta e levemente irregular de James .

_**11-Parar de negar o que sinto.**_

Por que,raios do inferno, as pessoas insistem em me dizer isso?E é quando reparo que James escreveu algo ao lado do n° 10.

10-Fazer sexo com Brad. _**Só se você quiser que Sirius me atormente ,reclamando sem reparar,pelo resto dos meus dias.**_

Ok.E ele faria isso por qual motivo?Será que ele tem ...ciúmes de mim??Será que ele...gosta de mim??? Isso explicaria bastante coisa.

...

...

...

AHMEUDEUS!

_...Sirius Black tinha feito um escarcéu tentando, de algum modo, entrar no quarto feminino. O que, obviamente, não deu muito certo. Até que ele resolveu acordar Franco Longbottom, caso sério de Alice, que se comunicou com ela de algum modo e a fez vir me ver e me ajudar._

_"Ou você quer que eu te ajude a lembrar o quanto eu sou homem? Você tava pensando naquele dia? Tava sim Len. Tudo bem,eu também estava."_

_"Len, você não é uma vaca."_

_Sirius fala coisas que não consigo entender por causa dos meus soluços histéricos,mas que de tão baixinho são reconfortantes."Você vai ver,de um jeito ou de outro vai acabar tudo bem."_

_"Imprevisível e quando atinge,atinge muito forte."_

_"Você vai sair com o James. Por Merlin Marlene!"_

_"Você não pode sair com aquele cara."_

_" Você é muito,muito,muito, MUITO estúpida."_

_"Não faça algo só por aceitação."_

_" É só...você tem opções. E algumas ,as vezes,são mais difíceis de considerar ,mas elas estão lá sabe?"_

_"Você não vai discutir nada comigo,pois eu cansei de tentar enfiar algum senso nessa sua cabeça dura!Eu..."_

_Não dá,estou muito... confusa._

_"Você não pode treinar, caiu dura no meio do corredor hoje."_

_"Deixa,eu falo com ela depois."..._

PORMERLINARÁDIAEHERMES!

Ele me ama!

...

AHMEUDEUS!

Eu acho que amo ele!

* * *

_A parte do final que tá entre reticências e em itálico é a Lene lembrando de coisas que aconteceram e ela não tinha notado antes._

_=)_


	17. Discussões sempre têm o mesmo fim

_Oi. Tudo bem?_

_Aqui mais um capitulo. Creio que estamos a dois passos do fim. Iei!_

_Reviews são sempre bem vindos!_

_Obrigadenha!_

_Xoxo_

_Oi,Renata! Todos os review serão respondidos, as vezes mais tarde do que mais cedo. Mas serão. iaahuhauah_

_Brigada pelo review._

_Xoxo_

_Bia, desculpa! Eu me tornei como os outros que demora ,mas não é por mal, sério!_

_Lógico que pode ter , é só prática. E eu nem sou muit__o boa , sério!_

_Mas brigada pelo review querida!_

_Xoxo_

_Oi,Manuelina!_

_Brigada, que bom que você gostou!_

_E claro que vou continuar ,vou tentar não demorar mais tanto. auhuahahuahu_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Discussões sempre têm o mesmo fim**

Ok. Eu não vou surtar, me esconder e/ou ter uma síncope. Vou me comportar muito dignamente, pois afinal de contas sou uma jovem adulta que...AHMEUMERLIN!Me arremesso entre os arbustos cheios de espinho que ladeiam a estrada que leva a Hogsmeade. Fiz isso, pois no exato momento em que me pus a segui-lo, novamente, diga-se de passagem, ele olhou pra trás e quase fui pega no flagra.

Ai. Esses espinhinhos são dolorosos!

Depois de me livrar da maioria deles continuo caminhando até a vila. Como quem não quer nada me esgueiro dentro da "Dedos de mel" e finjo estar interessadíssima num pote de varinhas de alcaçuz. Aproveito e compro algumas, pois no estado em que me encontro qualquer quantidade de doces que eu possa comer será de grande ajuda. Eles trazem alegria, sabe?

Posso ver o topo de sua cabeça escura vagando entre prateleiras de guloseimas enquanto Remo e Peter discutem sobre algo e James parece rir dos dois.

Saio da loja, pois eles se dirigiam para o caixa. Fico escondida atrás de dois enormes garotos que jogam no time de quadribol da Lufa Lufa. Não me lembro do nome deles, mas a cicatriz que tenho nas minhas costas lembra-se do balaço que me arremessaram. Os perdoarei, pois estão sendo muito úteis de fato.

Os dois armários se encaminham para a esquerda e tenho de segui-los, depois eles se viram para direita e continuo tendo de bailar atrás deles para continuar escondida. Estou tão entretida nesta atividade que me esqueço por um instante do porque a estou realizando.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Gah!" Dou um pulo assustado e engulo meu coração de volta ao ser questionada por um dos brutamontes. O outro com cabelos loiros me olha desconfiado e vejo seu punho estalar. Será que ele vai me socar? "Eu...eu...eu...ham...ali!" Grito apontando para o ar fazendo uma careta os dois olham,devido anos de reflexo no quadribol, e saio correndo em disparada até meu pulmões arderem e parecerem prestes a colabar.

Ah, pelas tranças de Morgana!Era de se esperar que eu tivesse um fôlego melhor devido ao quadribol, mas não!Meu Deus!É como seu eu não fizesse esporte algum, nenhum exercício!Minhas pernas tremem e sou obrigada a sentar numa cerca de madeira e colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Estou nesta situação terrível, ofegando e tentando me recompor quando ouço a voz de James, o Bradley,não o Potter. Por Merlin, Arádia e Hermes! Será que ele não se cansa de correr atrás de mim?

Ok, isso soou um tanto quanto convencido de minha parte. Mas é fato, James tem me perseguido desde que sumi de sua vida após ter tido aquela epifania.

Aquela na qual me descobri amando outro homem e que esse homem me ama de volta. Aquela que me colocou nesta terrível situação. Aquela em que... bom, creio que deu para entender.

Um pouco de raiva começar a subir pela minha garganta. Afinal ele podia ter dito algo, não é mesmo? Podia ter esclarecido os fatos. Me explicado por A+B que eu também o amava e estava apenas assustada com a idéia, mas não. Não ele. Preferiu deixar eu me jogar nos braços de outro, preferiu sair com Aithne O'loughlin e todas aquelas outras. Argh!

"Onde esteve? Estou te procurando que nem um louco faz dois dias!"

James se posta perante mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ergo meu rosto, mas não consigo me forçar a ficar de pé. Também não consigo me forçar a terminar com ele. Eu sou uma covarde.

"Ouça James..." Não consigo! Qual é o meu problema? Suspiro fundo e pego uma varinha e começo a mordiscá-la tentando ganhar tempo. Enquanto isso ele senta ao meu lado.

Estou imersa em mim mesma tentando descobrir algum modo de dispensá-lo quando começo a sentir arrepios subindo e descendo minha espinha.

Ele está beijando meu pescoço!Isso é tão injusto!Assim eu não consigo pensar!

"James quer parar?"

"Não."

"James pare imediatamente!"

"Você não quer que eu pare de verdade."

Argh! Como esse tipo de coisa me irrita! Levanto-me zangada e dou uma varinhada na cabeça dele. Gotinhas de saliva minha salpicam seu cabelo. EW! "Quero sim! Na verdade eu quero que você pare tudo! Para..."

James me agarra e começar a me beijar. Debato-me tanto que ele tem de agarrar meus braços para me segurar.

"James eu não estou brincando!" Consigo dizer quando ele libera meus lábios e ataca meu pescoço. Sinto minha força de vontade se esvair um pouco, mas não vou deixar ele me vencer. Pego minha varinha e estou tentando clarear minha mente para pensar num feitiço que o pare ao mesmo tempo em que fico me revirando tentando me libertar quando sinto um baque e James pára.

E de repente ele começar a cair em cima de mim!

Estamos os dois caídos no chão. Ele sobre mim. Deus!

Todo o ar me abandona de novo. Isso não pode ser saudável.

Como pesa!Quem diria?

A neve começa a cair e flocos caem por todo meu rosto e cabelo. Estou parada tentando respirar quando o rosto bonito de Sirius Black aparece no meu campo de visão e o peso maciço de James é lentamente retirado de cima de mim.

"Você está bem?" Ergo a cabeça e vejo os marotos virando James de barriga pra cima. James, o acordado, não o desmaiado, bate levemente no rosto lívido de James, o desmaiado, não o acordado. Remo manda Peter ir pegar algo para James beber, o desmaiado, não o acordado. E logo após de ele sair conjura uma caneca de algo fumegante. Rio por dentro ao perceber que ele só fez isso para se livrar de Peter.

E então noto Aithne O'loughlin me olhando com desprezo e um risinho imbecil no canto dos lábios.

"Estou ótima!" Minha voz sai falhando e dou um tapa na mão que ele me oferece. "Olha o que você fez?" Eu nem sei se foi ele, mas estou com tanta raiva!Como ele pode continuar com essa giganta, pálida e má?

"Você estava se debatendo como um verme e..." Ele tenta se justificar.

"EU NÃO ESTAVA ME DEBATENDO COMO UM VERME! VERME É VOCÊ!" Dou um murro em seu peito e saio chorando.

"Mas e o James?" Remo e o outro James perguntam parecendo entre chocados e divertidos.

"Ele me atacou! E vocês o atacaram, virem-se!" Berro toda lacrimosa e saio marchando de volta para o castelo.

Quando estou na curva da estrada olho pra trás e vejo Sirius e Aithne muito próximos e começo a soluçar descontroladamente e a correr como uma fugitiva de askaban.

* * *

Entre tropeços e escorregões consigo chegar sã e salva, tirando um tornozelo ligeiramente torcido e algumas costelas provavelmente quebradas, no castelo. Abrigo-me em meu quarto enquanto escrevo uma carta para Perry perguntando se posso ir morar com ela, pois afinal a vida aqui está realmente muito difícil. Existem rumores de que ambos os lados, o do megalomaníaco e, bem, o lado de quem está contra ele, estão recrutando pessoas o que eu acho francamente assustador.

Estou certa de qual será sua resposta, ela me dirá para parar de ser estúpida e me mandará ir dar uma volta, comer uns chocolates, ouvir Mercedes Sosa e superar logo. Não sei por que ainda espero algum apoio dessa amiga sem coração.

Vou para o corujal e até conseguir achar Lune tenho certeza de que é hora do jantar, coruja maldita e teimosa.

"Lune,venha já aqui!" Tento alcançá-la , mas ela se comprime numa bolinha penugenta e nem se digna a me olhar. Vira a cabeça pro lado e estala o bico de forma reprovadora. Desgraça! Está tão frio que sinto meu corpo inteiro estremecendo e meus ossos chacoalham.

"Coruja das trevas! Estou te avisando, se não vier aqui imediatamente não lhe darei cerveja amanteigada nunca mais!" Como ela parece não se importar muito resolvo apelar. "Vou te dar pro Regulo Black, Lune. Eu juro!" Mais do que rapidamente ela se aproxima e esticando a pata de má vontade aceita que eu ate a carta. Acaricio sua cabecinha macia e prometo que uma garrafa inteira de cerveja amanteigada a estará esperando quando retornar.

"Sua coruja é alcoólatra!" Irc! Como ele me achou? Como ele sempre me acha?

Sirius está apoiado na pilastra a minha esquerda mais ao fundo. Hum... será que ele ouviu o que disse sobre o irmão dele? Espero que não.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta por fim quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que se formou entre nós.

Assinto afirmativamente e tento escapar velozmente sem escorregar no chão grudento de titica de coruja, mas ele segura meu braço e me impede. Uma onde de vergonha se espalha pelo meu ser e tenho certeza de que estou vermelha e de que ele pode ouvir meu coração batendo descontrolado só porque ele encostou em mim. Eu sou a criatura mais patética que existe por sobre a face da terra, mais patética até do que o texugo albino!Por Merlin, Arádia e Hermes!

"Lene eu sei que você está com raiva de mim por causa do treino, mas você precisa entender que..."

Oh, é verdade! Eu deveria estar brava com ele, muito brava com ele. Mas não estou mais. Quer dizer é algo que me irrita quando penso no assunto, mas não me irrita tanto quanto vê-lo com Aithne O'loughlin.

"Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu falei né?"

Estou prestes a abrir a boca para dizer que é claro que eu ouvi, mas bah, eu não ouvi nada mesmo.

Ele bufa parecendo ligeiramente contrariado, mas me puxa pela mão e me ajuda a descer a escada escorregadia sem que eu role como um queijo do cheese rolling.

"Por que você tem fugido de mim?"

"Não estive fugindo de você. Estive fugindo de Bradley." Há! Se ele soubesse que na verdade o tenho seguido.

"Por quê?" Ele pergunta parecendo extremamente interessado.

"Ele me pediu em namoro." Sirius pára tão subitamente que me choco com ele fazendo com que nossas cabeças batam. "Ai! Qual o seu problema?"

"Ele te pediu em namoro e você foge dele? Esse comportamento é um tipo de padrão pra você?"

O que ele quer dizer com isso? Minha cara de "Eu não estou entendendo uma palavra do que você está dizendo seu maluco imbecil!" deve ter sido muito óbvia, pois ele, dando aquele sorrisinho sarcástico que me tira do sério, começa a explicar.

"Primeiro você foge de mim e..."

"Você nunca me pediu em namoro." Aponto escandalizada tentando me afastar dele e de toda essa conversa desconfortável.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin Marlene Mckinnon! Como se você tivesse me dado alguma chance." Sirius responde rispidamente me segurando no lugar para me impedir de sair correndo.

"Você ia me pedir em namoro?" Pergunto entre esperançoso e envergonhada depois de conseguir digerir o que ele está dizendo.

"Certamente que não." Ele afirma prontamente largando meus braços e começando a caminhar para longe de mim. "Você é louca, garota. Louca!" Tenho quase certeza de que o vi ruborizar agora. Hu ! Sirius Black ruboriza!

"Você ia sim! Oh, Meu Deus!" Constato rindo e correndo atrás dele. Sirius revira os olhos irritado e continua com seu passo apressado tentando me deixar pra trás. "O que o impediu?"

Estou tentando parecer desinteressada, mas está muito difícil.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu não ia. E mesmo se fosse você ter sumido da face da terra depois daquele dia não tornou as coisas fáceis. Sua irmã ter ameaçado me matar, também não ajudou em nada e você ficar correndo que nem uma idiota atrás de Bradley James certamente foi um adendo."

"Eu não corri atrás dele!" Paraliso indignada no topo da escada, minha voz subindo umas cinco oitavas de indignação.

"Correu sim!"

"Ah, é? E você que corre atrás de Aithne O'loughlin?"

"Eu não corro atrás dela. Ela corre atrás de mim." Ele diz isso com uma expressão tão detestável que tenho que me segurar para não jogá-lo escada abaixo novamente.

"É melhor correr atrás dele do que correr atrás de você!" Cuspo as palavras. Minhas mãos tremendo de vontade de socá-lo.

"Ah, então você admite?" Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito e me olha com superioridade e algo mais.

"Eu não admito nada! E de qualquer forma é melhor mesmo." Afirmo tentando me acalmar, pois sei que se eu não o fizer vou acabar matando esse desgraçado.

"Você ficou com medo. E saiu correndo pros braços do primeiro imbecil que apareceu que aceita que você se comporte como uma menina mimada e insegura." Ele está com raiva agora. Seus olhos brilham do mesmo jeito daquele dia em que ele me beijou até sangrar.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu fugi pro medo de todo seu charme ensurdecedor?Que ter ficado com você me arruinou para todos os outros homens?" Pergunto segurando minha vontade de dar-lhe um chute na canela ou talvez empurrá-lo de novo. Quem sabe dessa vez ele quebra a cabeça e morre!

"É exatamente isso que quero dizer." Ele segura meus punhos que estão em posição de socar e me puxa pra ele. "Pois ficar com você me arruinou para todas as outras mulheres." Diz baixinho e depois me beija furiosamente de modo que só o que posso fazer é retribuir e aceitar. Deixo meus braços se enrolarem no pescoço dele e os dentes dele me morderem até um gemido dolorido abandonar minha boca.

Oh, isso é bom! Bom! Muito bom!

Suas mãos se dirigem para os meus seios e depois descem até minhas coxas e param no meu bumbum me puxando indecentemente para ele.

Oh, isso é bom! Bom! Muito, muito bom!

"Marlene!" A voz grave de James, o Bradley, não o Potter, ecoa escada acima cheia de fúria.

Oh, isso é ruim! Muito, muito, muito ruim! Ferrou!


	18. Reagir

_Oi Bia! Mais um capítulo novinho em folha!_

_Obrigada pelo review querida!_

_beijinhos_

* * *

_Reagir_

Correr, fugir, debandar, escapar, sumir, pernas pra que te quero... palavras que resumem bem o que me sinto tentada a fazer. Mas não posso. Não posso, pois minhas pernas se encontram pregadas, estáticas ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que parecem moles como gelatina. Isso ao menos é possível?

James, o Bradley, não o Potter, subiu as escadas tão velozmente que eu nem tive de tempo de me separar de Sirius. Os dois agora estão discutindo tão ferozmente que eu posso ver os perdigotos voando e atingindo rostos. Imagino se algum deles não gostaria de um Impervius, sei lá.

Coisas muito feias estão sendo ditas sobre a minha pessoa, muito mesmo. Mas não ouso rebater estou apreensiva demais com a reação dos dois e afinal de contas, por mais que me doa dizer, eu realmente tenho me comportado de forma, no mínimo, leviana.

Oh, aí está de novo. Vagabunda. Isso dói!

Não sei o que fazer.

Começo a me esgueirar por detrás de Sirius, mas ele agarra minha mão. Os olhos de James se arregalam e eu me apresso em arrancá-la e me escondo atrás de Sirius.

Estou espremida na parede contra as costas de Sirius. Já tentei algumas vezes sair correndo, mas ele meio que me impede com um de seus braços. Estou certa de que ao fazer isso pensa estar me defendendo da fúria incandescente, superior a mil sóis, que James está demonstrando. O idiota. Será que não vê que só o que quero é desaparecer?

Me esgueiro por detrás de Sirius colada a parede,talvez se eu for silenciosa o suficiente eles não percebam que sumi. Talvez achem que nunca estive aqui, talvez acreditem que fui uma ilusão de suas mentes, mas talvez apenas saibam que fugi. Continuo andando colada a parede até que consigo chegar ao corredor .Estou sorrindo,pois consegui escapar, e é então que ouço um som que parece algo duro batendo em algo tão duro quanto, um soco. Por Merlin, Arádia e Hermes! Por um segundo fico muito tentada a sair correndo,me esconder no meu quarto e só sair no dia da formatura, mas não faço isso,pois afinal sou uma grifinória!Casa dos corajosos, bravos de coração e blábláblá. Eu sou uma estúpida, isso sim.

Sirius e James rolam pelo chão numa confusão de chutes, socos e pontapés.

"Parem!" Berro assustada tentando tirar James de cima de Sirius o que me faz ser arremessada contra a parede, minha cabeça bate na pedra e por um instante, ou dois, minhas visão escurece.

"Estupefaça!"

Oh, não.

"Você está bem?" A voz de Sirius parece grave e preocupada quando ele vem a mim e me ajuda a levantar.

"Sirius você estuporou ele! Qual é o seu problema?" Reclamo nervosa. Minhas mãos tremem e seu lábio sangrando e o olho inchado me fazem sentir muito culpada. O corpo inerte de James estatelado no chão também me faz sentir tremendamente culpada.

Ele não me responde, apenas limpa o sangue com a manga das vestes e sai andando em direção a sala comunal. Tenho a leve impressão de que ele está bravo comigo, por algum motivo.

Depois de chamar madame Pomfrey e me certificar de que Bradley estava em boas mãos eu mesma voltei para os dormitórios.

Não encontrei Sirius na sala comunal e por isso estou agora aqui na porta de seu quarto esperando que ele me deixe entrar, pois Remo me disse que ele estaria aqui.

Ele abre a porta e me encolho sob o peso de seu olhar. Está com os cabelos úmidos e usando um suéter azul escuro. O pequeno corte em seu lábio superior já está quase cicatrizado e ele não parece exatamente feliz em me ver.

"Você está bravo comigo." Dã. Isso é óbvio, porque você não diz algo menos aparente, Marlene? Como: está chovendo lá fora ou que linda bundinha você tem!Argh!Eu me odeio.

"O que você quer?" Sirius pergunta rispidamente o que quase me faz sair correndo.

"Eu... eu quero saber se você está bem."

"Estou ótimo." A porta quase fechando na minha cara, mas consigo me esgueirar para dentro do quarto antes que ele me expulse. "Sério, o que você quer?" Um suspiro fundo abandona seus lábios e ele passa a mão pelos cabelos negros.

"Eu quero... eu quero..." Eu quero que a gente fique bem!Quero gritar, mas não consigo. Só o que faço é ficar gaguejando como uma primeiranista em frente ao chapéu seletor.

"Porra Marlene!" Ele grita comigo e eu começo a chorar como uma garotinha. Bem, eu sou uma garotinha, mas mesmo assim. Sirius senta na cama e esfrega os olhos cansado e eu continuo soluçando, muito sentida e muito confusa para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. "Você sabe que eu quero você, não sabe?"

Bom,quando ele coloca as coisas desse jeito fica difícil dizer que não estou ciente, não é mesmo? Enxugo as lágrimas e tenho de me segurar para não sair correndo.

"Mas o que eu quero não é só o que conta... você tem que me dizer o que você quer!" Sirius levanta e vindo em minha direção agarra meus braços e os aperta com tanta força que eu guincho assustada. "O que você quer Lene, o quê? Por que as coisas não vão ser fáceis pra sempre, eu não vou estar sempre aqui! No fim deste ano eu vou estar lá fora Lene e as coisas vão piorar muito antes de melhorar... nós não temos muito tempo." Ele diz isso com tanto desespero que eu começo a chorar de novo.

Por mais que eu goste de me enganar sei que as coisas no mundo real, fora da escola, estão cada vez piores. A ausência de Perry me diz isso todos os dias, minha solidão é prova disso a cada momento.

O rosto dele está sério, os olhos tempestuosos, os lábios frementes e suas mãos me apertam desesperadamente. Parece adulto demais e eu me sinto jovem e indefesa, frágil.

"Eu quero você." Digo por fim, muito baixinho. Aproximo meu rosto lentamente e o beijo delicadamente.

Sirius grunhe alguma coisa que não consigo entender e acontece tudo tão rápido e tão ferozmente que mal tenho tempo de constatar que ele está em cima de mim, com as mãos nos meus quadris, beijando meu pescoço e fazendo tremer o baldaquino da cama.

* * *

_Olá, olá! Sim, eu sei que faz muito tempo e peço desculpas, de coração. Mas foi um ano, no mínimo, complicado. Mas estou aqui e isso é o que importa._

_Reviews! _

_beijos_


	19. O glorioso fim

_Oi Renata! Tudo bem?_

_Voltei sim. E agora com o último capítulo! ÊêÊ!_

_Não! Todas as fics vão ter fim! Não se preocupe. Eu apaguei pq rolou um negócio muito chato e aí eu achei melhor, sabe? Mas talvez, e bem provavelmente, eu reposte tudo com algumas alterações!_

_Brigada pelo review querida!_

_Beijinhos_

* * *

** O glorioso fim**

**

* * *

**

Bem, isso foi... Assustador!Não me entenda mal, assustador de uma forma muito, muito boa, se é que você me entende, mas mesmo assim, deveras assustador. Nunca pensei.

Eu não sou a pessoa mais experiente do mundo, e isso é um fato, mas o que aconteceu hoje foi completamente diferente da outra vez. Desta vez não foi silencioso, Sirius dizia coisas o tempo todo, coisas que eu não conseguia compreender, pois minha mente estava tão nublada que eu mal conseguia ver ou ouvir, mas tinha certeza de que me sentia da mesma forma. Não foi estranho, foi simplesmente certo. Nada nunca me pareceu tão certo na vida, como se eu e ele fossemos peças do mesmo quebra-cabeça. Sexy eu não sei se foi. Apenas sei que o modo como ele reagia a mim me fez sentir infinita. E não foi bom. Foi sublime.

Continuo deitada na cama. Exausta demais para sequer mover a cabeça e nós realmente perdemos o jantar. Achei que daria tempo, mas tempo é uma coisa que realmente não deu. Não consigo imaginar porque ninguém veio nos chamar ou tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Só posso agradecer a quem quer que esteja olhando por mim por ter deixado este pobre insetinho acasalar em paz. Quero dizer... cof-cof.

Não me atrevo a olhar pra Sirius, pois devo dizer que estou um pouco envergonhada. Os acontecimentos recentes foram bastante intensos, pelo menos pra mim. Ruborizo só de lembrar. As coisas que ele me disse, Sirius disse que me ama!A-M-A!AMA!Isso é um pouco embaraçoso, ainda mais porque não juntei coragem de dizer o mesmo.

Realmente não sei o que fazer nem onde pôr minhas mãos, então apenas seguro o cobertor firmemente debaixo dos braços e olho pro veludo vermelho do baldaquino.

Um roçar coceguento no meu braço desvia meu estudo do tecido e me faz encarar Sirius. Seus olhos cinzentos estão calmos, parecem lagoas profundas, de águas frias e revigorantes e seus dedos já subiram delicadamente até minha clavícula e agora puxam meu queixo delicadamente para um beijo terno.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta por fim parecendo um pouco preocupado, visto que o vigor de sua juventude deixou algumas marcas em minha pele.

Assinto ruborizando levemente, sinto minhas orelhas quentes. Estou olhando para ele tão estupidificada com sua beleza e ternura que creio estar babando um pouco. Levo à mão a boca para checar e, por sorte, está tudo em ordem. A saliva está onde deve estar: dentro da minha boca.

Sirius me beija novamente, mas dessa vez com mais profundidade e intenção. Bem, quando ele me beija desse modo acho que minha saliva vai para a boca dele e vice-versa e... Argh!Esses pensamentos são meios nojentos! Vou focar em outra coisa, é isso.

"Lene, você está comigo agora? Nada mais de James, nem o Bradley e nem o Potter e nem mais nenhum outro?" Sirius indaga me puxando para seus braços com um esgar malicioso. Humpft. Não era bem nisso que eu planejava prestar atenção, mas enfim, vamos lá.

"Bem..." Desenho círculos em seu peito e puxo um punhado de pelos o que faz Sirius estrebuchar um pouco, mas dou um beijo no local como desculpas. "Se você estiver comigo eu estou com você. Quero dizer, se não houver mais nenhum texugo albino em sua vida ou a vaca da Aithne O'loughlin ou quem quer que seja..." Ergo a cabeça para encará-lo e ele me olha como das outras vezes, porém agora eu entendendo. Aquilo que tomava por irritação e até ódio não passava de... bem, será que me atrevo a dizer? Existe uma palavra que possa descrever o que eu consigo enxergar no fundo dessas poças de prata líquida?

"Está ou não, Lene?"

E não há nada mais que eu possa falar, pensar, duvidar, refletir ou me certificar a resposta é muito simples. "Sim." E nenhum eu te amo poderia conter um décimo do meu sentimento ao dizer essa única palavra.

"Venha, Marlene Mckinnon. Vamos nos vestir e sair daqui antes que mandem a própria Mcgonnagal atrás da gente." Antes de se levantar Sirius me beija docemente e morde meu lábio inferior com força.

Sem conseguir evitar sorrio e um suspiro de alívio abandona as profundas entranhas do meu ser, pois sei que agora está tudo bem. Pode até não ser eterno e mais tarde terei de pensar em James, o Bradley, não o Potter, mas agora, neste momento, eu não posso imaginar que exista coisa melhor no universo do que ser eu.

Por Merlin, Arádia e Hermes, eu realmente não posso.

* * *

"_In your love my salvation lies."_

_

* * *

_

_Pras considerações finais eu tenho a dizer que gostei muito mesmo de escrever essa fic. De verdade! A minha Lene foi livremente baseada nas pessoas do meu universo e, cara, como ela me fez rir!_

_E que eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do final. Eu sei que tá curtinho, mas todo mundo sabe o que acontece com os dois mais pra frente e eles realmente não têm muito tempo, né? Infelizmente. Então achei de bom tom fazer uma coisa mais singela, como eu acho que é o amor juvenil._

_Queria agradecer a todo mundo que leu e deixou comentário e a quem leu e não deixou comentário também! E quem não leu devia ler e deixar comentário. auhuahuauhauahuua_

_Até a próxima!_

_Beijinhos_


End file.
